A Series of Troubling and Dramatic Events
by The Bunnies Will Kill Us All
Summary: When two girls come to Bloors they're in for one heck of a ride! They face romance, adevnture and evil, and lets just say that they arent entirely sane... Rated for physical teen romance scenes. TancredxOC LysanderxOC. COMPLETE!
1. Getting There

_**Prologue – Getting There**_

**Summary -** Evil. Romance. Lunatics. Romance. People who like to read a lot. LysanderOC TancredOC. Story of two teenage girls as they meet their dream guys and battle a near unstoppable evil. Revised edition.

_**Ash Styles, The Study, 14 Eucalypts Place **_

A black haired girl of about 16 sat opposite her father in his office. She was nervous; the time they spent together was never particularly pleasant.

Today he had summoned her to his office with some very important news about her 'powers'.

Her powers. The strange will inside of her that allowed her to control fire.

The girl's head was spinning with countless possibilities; her usually hyper attitude had been reduced to a shy submissiveness and her usual smirk had been replaced with a solemn frown.

"Now Ash, dear, I have been looking into sending you away for some time now, and you know that," he paused, waiting for the girl to acknowledge this, but was greeted with silence, "I have recently discovered the existence of a school that has a program for people of your particular… faction."

"Where is this place?" Ash's head snapped up in panic, immediately losing all signs of the reservation she had previously shown. This was serious.

"Not to worry. My esteemed friend and colleague is the owner of this school."

Ash frowned, because she indeed knew that her father was the type of man that reassured himself with words like '_esteemed_' and '_prestigious_' and also '_successful_'. She knew her father was nervous, or at least that he didn't particularly like this _esteemed friend and colleague_.

"I assure you there is nothing to worry about! This is a very successful school! I've researched it, and found it to be one of the most prestigious institutions in Whales!" her father said with conviction, though it was clear in his eyes that he was mainly trying to convince himself. Both knew it didn't much matter what Ash thought about it all, and she wasn't stupid enough to try and express herself.

"Whales?" She repeated blankly, "Did you sign me up for the first freak school you thought would accept me, regardless of where it was? Did you even _take_ Geography? Whales is… is… 18000 kilometres away! Or something!"

"You'll find that Cardiff is exactly 17193 kilometres from Sydney."

"That's hardly the point!" hysteria was creeping into Ash's voice now.

"But dear," her father adopted a condescending tone, "just a moment ago you stated that geography is very much the point."

"But I… but you!"

"You're going," her father's voice was firm, "because it is good for you and because I said so."

Ash flinched at the words. But muttered assent under her breath. She'd prefer not to go, and she'd make sure he knew it.

"Now get packing, I have a meeting!" He scoffed jokingly. She glared, and then stormed out.

"Oh, and honey?"

"_What_?"

"Your peculiar friend, that Myst Archer girl, well, I told her parents about the whole thing, and it turns out that she was offered a spot there too. Isn't that wonderfully bizarre?"

She'd be staying by herself with Myst, in a place called Filbert Street. Apparently the people at this creepy school were '_happy to assist_' the two girls in any way possible, and they were to go to them in the event of a problem.

Ash knew Myst rather well, they were childhood friends. Myst was a psychic, a very good one at that. She could look into people's minds and plant thoughts there. But Ash was puzzled as to why her family would make her go to Bloors, which was the name of this Academy. An odd name for an odd place, Ash thought. But she was glad that she would know someone…

_**Mystic Archer, 10000 feet above sea level**_

"Ash… Ash," no response, "Ash! ASH!" Myst screamed in my friend's ear, waving both hands in front of her face. Clearly Ash was going through a heavy metal phase with her iPod.

"Huh? Sorry Myst, I spaced… I hate planes, they are _so_ boring. I can't even get sugar high because we're in public…." Ash trailed off, no doubt cursing society's wrongs.

"You know the plane will crash and it'll be your fault for disobeying the no technology rule," Myst said sternly, "and you'll have no one to thank but yourself. Except you won't be able to… because you will be dead."

"You're paranoid," Ash snorted, "and death would be a kick compared to this showstopper."

Myst frowned and sighed, '_this isn't going to be pleasant… If she is bored then I am bored and thus I become the amazing safety woman… lecturing people about flight safety and whatnot just to pass the time…_'

That about summed it up for Myst. Her usually loud mouthed friend was cursing society and she had nothing to do… or watch… or think about. Myst slowly felt her mind turning into goo at such high and boring altitudes. Ash wasn't doing much better, any longer and she would hyperventilate.

'_Gosh, I'm so bored. I'd read the safety instruction pamphlet had I not memorized it seven hours ago. I don't even have to look at the page now… This is pathetic; I will not arrive in Whales in such a fashion! When I step off the plane I want to be… colourful. Not bland, and not at all aeroplanish… I will not smell like flight peanuts when I take my first step in a new country!_' thought the aforementioned Ash.

It was then that Ash had a plan.

A devious plan.

A potentially dangerous and reckless plan.

Ash knew that she would be passing over her destination in approximately five minutes, only to keep on going… seeing as there were no direct flights to Cardiff. This means that the girls would have to drive back. And what a waste...

Why not shave some time off her travels?

Ash lifted herself from the heaven of first class seats (a heaven that was diminished by the fact that Ash wanted nothing more than to fling the stupid chair out of the plane window) and proceeded down the aisle to the cockpit.

"What are you doing?" Myst asked, alarmed.

"You will find out soon," Ash smirked, '_Now sink into a state of paranoia'_, she added mentally.

Ash walked into the cockpit and found the co-pilot. She figured he was the one to ask.

"Hello sir, I'm Ash Styles, I was wandering if me and my friend could parachute down to our destination?" Ash knew it was crazy, but if she had to drink one more mini-pint of plane orange juice… well… it would be bad.

"I'm sorry? You're going to what?" the co-pilot asked distractedly, "oh, sure. If you know how to skydive. You have to be qualified for that sort of thing, you know."

"Oh, I was practically born in a parachute," Ash gushed, lying through her teeth, "could I use these packs right here?"

"Sure…" the co pilot said absentmindedly.

That was good enough; she exited and made my way to Myst who, as of now, was sitting in her chair with her arms around her knees rocking back and forward.

It was time to blow this Popsicle stand.

Ash gripped Myst by the wrist and pulled her to the airlock. Myst raised her eyebrows and then took a quick peek at her mind.

But Ash was ready for that. She had learned long ago to shield certain thoughts from the devious Myst. Ash was a person who liked her privacy.

"I hope you watched the season finale of Dr. Who! Now put this nice coat on and jump out of the plane for us!" Ash grinned madly, shoving Myst forward ever so slightly.

Myst's face was three times paler than it usually was, and had a slight greenish tinge to it. She gave me a '_What-the-hell-no-way-man!-I-like-Dr.-Who-because-he's-cool-don't-bag-him' _look.

"Ash, did your brain disintegrate or something?" Myst asked faintly, "because there is no way I will be jumping from this plane. Hell or high water could not prompt me to do so, and I'm shocked that you'd bother to ask."

Ash pondered for a moment, looking pensive, until she had the words, "Listen Myst… it would mean the world to me if you just put the suit on…" she said, giving Myst a puppy-dog expression.

"Well… I guess…"

You'd think after a whole childhood of traumatic experiences at Ash's hands that Myst would read a bit more into the fact that she would be standing behind her while she was suspended about 10000 feet in the air. Poor, poor gullible Myst...

Ash almost fell sorry for her.

Almost.

Myst stood in front of the open airlock with her parachute on. "Ashley, I've done what you-"

Myst was then cut off by a hard shove in the back and roaring winds. Ash jumped after her a millisecond later, laughing deliriously.

It was then the two unfortunate girls discovered that their parachutes didn't work.

Well… crap.

The girls screamed at the ground got closer, believing themselves to be dead.

They hit the ground with a splat, spraying mud everywhere. It seemed that they had landed in a very deep, very muddy, trench.

"Owwww…" Ash moaned, nursing her bruises.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Myst screeched at the top of her lungs whilst digging her nails into the damp, muddy ground of which they had landed.

"That would be uncalled for… I got us here didn't I?" Ash said, giving her winning smile, the smile that clearly said '_were not dead so I'm calling this a victory'_, "Now, onwards to number 10 Filbert street! Step lightly, for I don't want to encounter many people our age while we are covered in mud!" she continued cheerfully.

And so the girls made their way to number 10 Filbert Street.

Me: Thank you to Rose-Butterfly, my co author.

Ash: Review or I will make this story very boring and weird!


	2. The Beginning!

Me: hi! I'm very happy with this story. Positive comments so far and there is likely to be

15-20 chapters.

Chapter 1 – Did you escape from an asylum?

Everyone in the king's room was strangely lax. There where supposed to be new girls coming but so far there was none to be found. Lysander and Tancred where playing thumb wars and Manfred was throwing a hissy fit about tardiness. Mariah Bloor the queen of the school was staring dreamily at Tancred and the rest where sitting around like spare parts.

Suddenly there was yelling and banging outside. Everyone jumped and raced out the corridor to see what the commotion was about.

A black haired girl and a Blonde where riding down the hall on a… wait they weren't riding anything. They where out of control! It was like a telekinetic force was zooming them around.

Then the black haired girl yelled "wow! I always thought I was going to die out at sea mauled by a school of hungry hammerhead sharks! This is a real eye opener! THANKS A BUNCH FOR KILLING ME MYST!"

Then the platinum blonde one yelled "well soooo-ry! I'm not in perfect control of my powers! And if your so smart then why don't you just save us with _your_ bloody brilliant endowment!"

"FINE THEN I WILL!" the black haired one yelled. Suddenly there was a burst of flame and a fire spirit grabbed their ankles and halted their progress. "Hey if you could do that then why didn't you get us out of this earlier? We wouldn't look like such idiots in front of our future classmates that way!" the blonde said irritably.

"Um… I forgot?" The black haired one said. She said something to the fire spirit in a foreign tongue and it dropped them to the floor. They warily walked to the king's room and every thing was normal from there on in… **NOT!**

The black haired girl tripped on a rug in the hall and smashed a priceless _antique_ vase that belonged to belorath. "klutz…" The blonde said, "typical of you to smash a priceless vase ash!"

Lysander POV

I felt quite bad for the black haired girl so I went to help her of the floor. I offered her my hand and she took it. She dusted herself off and grinned at me cheekily "Thanks"

Her hair was everywhere and quite frankly, she looked a mess. But there was no denying how pretty that evil smile looked. Even if it was evil, I smiled good naturedly and said "no problem"

She glares at her friend and everyone files inside and sits down calmly at the table.

"Detention Evans, Archer… Now introduce yourselves, you first Evans!" Manfred barks.

She smiles and jumps up "cool it Freddie!" she pauses to think "well m' names Ash Evans and I –love- reading! I'm also a tad insane as you all saw and a major klutz."

"Archer…" Manfred drones.

"I'm Myst archer and I also love reading, I have a more sane demeanor so don't worry about little old me… I'm a good public speaker and debater so just a warning… I ALWAYS WIN! so far I've had an interesting experience here and-" she was cut off my Freddie.

"Interesting experience? How so?"

"erm, well -_she_- points at ash pushed me out of the plane and we nearly died coz our parachutes didn't work" Myst said.

10 minutes later…

Tancred POV

This Myst chic is weird… time to do some damage!

Myst POV

I reached for my Atlas and I started to flick through the pages, searching for Algeria. Suddenly a gust of wind tore the page I currently had my hand on out of the book. And get this! It-was-the-page-I-needed-to-use! I glare at our –nice- weather vein and give him the glare of a lifetime, and then in my coldest, most ruthless tone I say…

"Erm… could you not…?"

I see ash fall of her chair and hear her two cents "marvelous, Myst! Bloody brilliant come back!" heh… oops

"yeah, cant you do better loser?" Mr.-I'm-so-great-look-at-me said mockingly, the battle was on… evil laughter

Ok everyone's staring at me, oops I laughed evilly out loud… I got to stop doing that…

"Myst?" Ash said

"Yeah?" I reply weakly

"you gotta stop doing that…"

&()(&&(((()(&&O&(&I&(&)&

Me- sorry the chapters short next one will be longer!


	3. Merciless Mornings

This is the shortest chap in history

Chapter 3

Ash POV

I woke up the next morning in her dorm; I pondered the events of last night and laughed silently at Myst's lame comeback. She is -NEVER- going to hear the end of this!

I decided since I was in art I should probably wear something a little less me. Seeing as too much of me would hurt people's eyes. So I chose a green halter and a white ruffle skirt. I put a green clasp in my hair and slipped on some sensible white joggers.

I glanced over at Myst's bed only to find it empty… odd, usually she sleeps in as much as me.

Heh, figures

Now I wonder what's for breakfast.

HALL

I Spied Myst in her usual, faded jeans and a strapless green top. She had flipped her platinum blonde hair into a long ponytail and her cape floated eerily behind her. In addition she had some dangerous looking shoes on that would make a drama student proud. She was sitting with Lysander and her new 'friend' Tancred… hey; you know Lysander's kind of cute… EVIL THOUGHTS! Be-gone!

"Helloooooo!" I yell over the heads of unsuspecting bystanders! I'm so mean, but hey! That's me for ya!

Myst, Tancred and Lysander all turned their heads towards little old me, Tancred and Lysander looked puzzled and Myst was acting like she'd seen it all before. Well… she has seen it all before…

"Are you always hyper?" Lysander asked

"Did I ever do anything to make you think otherwise?" I say pointedly.

"I'll take that as a yes." Lysander replied.

"You weren't there when I woke up! ABANDONER! I HAD TO FIND MY WAY DOWN HERE ALL BY MY LONESOME, SOME FRIEND!" I yell at Myst

"Who poured sugar in your water?" Myst replied

"You, remember?" I exclaim

"Oh yeah… that was insane, but you did sing funny songs in your window smashing voice" Myst smiled.

"Whatever! What's our schedule?" I snap as I place my hands on my hips.

"Hmmmm…. We have a sketching lesson with a Mr. John" Myst said with a mischievous look on her face. She's obviously planning my funeral. Okay… a tad paranoid…

"Hey, you guys are with us!" Tancred and Lysander exclaimed, Lysander with amusement and Tancred with fear.

"Okay then, Lysander you can be insanity's (Ash's) guide!" Myst said in triumph. But I was one step ahead… evil laughter

Okay… everyone's looking at me, maybe coz I laughed out loud… shit I have to stop doing that.

"Ha-ha, ok Myst! I guess Tancred it going to have a gay old time showing you around!" I smile in triumph.

"What the hell? NOOOOOO!" Myst yelled.

"Muahahahahahahahahaha!" I yell

Lysander POV

'Now I don't even know why I like her! She's a maniac! But then again its pretty funny… and here I was thinking this would be a boring day!' I thought sarcastically as Tancred leant over to say something privately.

"And you like her… WHY!" Tancred said

"I honestly have no idea, why do you like Myst Tanc?" Lysander replied sharply.

"I DO NOT like that psychic freak! How dare you!" Tancred hissed angrily

I just smile knowingly as he faltered.

"well, maybe I like her a LITTLE bit, but she's so… weird!" Tancred said

"welcome to my world, brother…" Lysander replies

"yeah, Ashley's scarier than Myst will ever be SUCKER!" Tancred yelled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. A peculiar art class!

((((In class, Period 2))))

Mr. Johns was an odd sort of fellow, he wore a camouflage outfit, and if it weren't for the strict Bloor's academy dress code, he'd wear a helmet to match. He's a bit senile, from World War II. Everyone's told him that it's over, but he still sleeps with a knife under his pillow… But we shouldn't make fun of him; he's a kind old man, just a bit whacked. He blows his whistle frequently... or so Tancred tells me. O.O

Myst was dozing off with her eyes open, looking completely awake, Lysander and Ash were passing notes (love notes, probably) and the rest were just zoned.

"So, you must use shading to make your art come to life." (This was the only professional phrase he knew about art, and you only need to know a little about what you were to be teaching to teach at Bloors)

The lesson dragged on, and then it was time for painting. Myst preferred this much more, but this irritated Ash, who honestly had no idea why the academy bothered to teach her anything in art other than sketching and sculpting. At least they were allowed to talk.

Myst was rather talented, though she refused to admit it, and was painting a picture of an eye. A weird topic, but it was quite creative.

"Hi Myst, what did we have for homework last lesson?" Ash said with a dreamy grin on her face (diffidently in love)

"Erma, I don't know, actually, I dozed off." I replied sheepishly.

"Aren't you supposed to be the smart one! God, you're hopeless!" Ash exclaimed.

"Hey! I'm the smart and punctual one! You are the witty and more bookwormish one! Why do I have to take care of you? Maybe if you weren't so busy passing love notes with Lysander you might have had a clue!" I retorted.

She went scarlet in the face and glared at me "They where NOT love notes!" Ash squeaked angrily.

"We have to sketch the view from out the dorm window," said a voice from behind.

I turned to see a cute boy with curly chestnut hair and dreamy brown eyes. Ash nudged my ribcage and gave me the here comes trouble look, I just ignored

"Thanks! So, I haven't seen you around before, what's your name? I'm Myst, this is my partner-in-crime, Ash."

"The name's Tony. Say, are you endowed?"

"Yes, I'm an out-of-control phsycic, nothing special."

"That's what _you_ think. Yeah I'm endowed. I un fog windows, mirrors and so on."

"That's harmlessly funny, no offence. That's a tad weird, I don't see you in the kings room much."

"Oh, I mind my own business, usually. This time I couldn't help myself."

"Oh sure."

-Myst POV-

He's nice… I hope he doesn't like me, like _that._ I don't have time for _that_ kind of relationship. Friends and family, that's IT. For the time being…

**_Or maybe Tancred is the reason for your lack of interest hum?_**

Who the heck are you?

_**Your conscience, I also go by Sue Raebelle Effiness Ruth Chave Reeves. But Sue will do for now.**_

Um hi?

-End of POV-

Ash's POV

I left 'Tony' and Myst alone to their chat and went off to find Lysander; I spied him and Tancred talking to a girl with blonde hair and the shortest skirt in existence. Well, the blonde was talking and Tancred and Lysander where trying in vain to get away from her. **_Prep_**. The word scorched my mind like the fire in my veins, but instead of this feeling of being incredibly alive I felt the blazing fires of hatred.

I went up and stood in between the two uncomfortable boys that are when I got a good look at the preppy blonde.

She had so much fake tan on her skin was orange, her breasts where practically falling out of her too tight skimpy pink top and her neon pink nails burned my eyes. Then she noticed me. I felt my hatred returned, but I wasn't too worried, I was taller. Hehe.

"And _who_ are you?" she spat nastily at me. I just returned your glare, unfazed.

Then I turned away, completely ignoring her. That pissed her off. a lot.

"Lysander? Can you take my to the sculpting class now? I don't know where it is…" I say in a soft sweet voice that sure as hell didn't belong to me. Lysander just grinned at me, relieved to get away from the scary prep girl.

"sure, lets g-" he was cut off by the prep's screaming. "LYSANDER YOU CANT GO WITH THAT UGLY BITCH! YOU HAVE TO STAY WITH ME AND **MY** DARLING TANCRED!"

'Holy shit she has a set of lungs on her…' I thought, then I opened my mouth, he he, here comes another semi (note I say SEMI) witty comeback.

"It's a free country" I say in a matter of fact voice, then Lysander scared the hell out of me by putting his hand around my waist. "this is my girlfriend Ashley, she's new here. Ashley this is Mariah" Lysander said promptly, I felt my face heating up.

He gave me an I-will-explain-later look and I decided to play along, I couldn't hurt, could it?

"Yeah, where like together, you know?" I say airily.

"no I don't know!" 'Mariah' said angrily.

"Not the brightest crayon in the box then?" I retort smoothly. I am –so– good at this! And to bonus it Lysander still has his hand around my waist! Woo Hoo!

….I feel special….

Ash THOUGHTS

The weird thing is that I can tell that she likes Tancred more. But why is she so possessive about Lysander? I guess she needs all the hot boys in school to be putty in her hand. Well tough luck for her because Lysander is MY man!

Hehe

End of THOUGHTS

The evil bitch queen stormed away angrily and I smiled to myself. Lysander then took me to sculpting class. sigh he doesn't have his hand around me waist anymore… oh well.

AT SCULPTING CLASS Period 3

Note passing

Lysander slipped a note into my hand, this is what we had been doing ALL sketch class. I glanced at the note and read

_**(A/N – the bold italics are Ash's writing and the thin italics are Lysander's writing, and this is their note passing)**_

_Thanks for helping me ditch Mariah Bloor, oh and sorry I told her you where my girlfriend. She's going to tell everyone in school now, really sorry!_

_**No problem, I can handle everyone thinking that I'm dating Lysander sage.**_

_You make it sound like it's a reward! _

_**Maybe it is…**_

_Does that mean that you actually want to go out with me?_

_**Maybe yes, Maybe no,**_

_YOU DO!_

_**Well, you weren't to hesitant when it came to putting your hand around me waist!**_

_Yeah, yeah. Whatever. But do you want to hang out, just u and me? Friday night maybe?_

_**I have detention genius.**_

_Why do you mock me?_

**_Because its fun. And you don't get on a date with me that easy! _**

_Who ever said it was a date?_

_**You**_

_I said hang out!_

_**Alone…?**_

_Shut up._

_**NEVER!**_

_ASH'S THOUGHTS_

I really really really really really really really really REALLY want to go on a date with him but I think I might make him wait… and perhaps if I find a hot enough guy I will make him jealous MUAHAHAHAHA!

End of ASH'S THOUGHTS

Suddenly the bell rang and it was time for lunch. Wow, time flies when you're passing notes to your newly acquired crush.

Lysander catches up with Tancred and Myst is talking to the Tony guy that walked her to class. I really hope that they don't like each other! Her and Tancred are sooo much cuter together! Even if they will NEVER admit it and fight all the time.

While I was caught up in my own thoughts a really hot guy with curly black hair and silvery eyes collided with me.

"ouch!" I say as I rub my head. The hot guy offered me his hand and pulled me to my feet. I smiled at him, he returned my smile with this amused smirk. Not much of a smiley person eh?

"Hi! I'm Ashley, sorry I kind of knocked you down" I say.

His eyes never left mine as he said with his little smirk "No problem, it not everyday you run into such a pretty girl… I'm Skylar by the way…" he toyed with a tendril of my ebonite hair. His eyes still haven't left me.

I smile slightly, I was going to make Lysander so jealous!

Speak of the devil and the devil appears!

Lysander walked through the door of the sculpting studio, he smiled at me but the smile immediately vanished when he saw Skylar. Toying with a piece of my hair. Looking at me lustfully. No, he was not pleased at the least.

He glared at Skylar and then turned to me,

"Come on, I'll show you where the cafeteria is…" He growled jealously and practically dragged me out of the room. I flashed Skylar a smile first though. _This,_ is a grand plan! Lysander is green with envy already!


	5. Ashy likes Sander!

Chapter 5 – a lot

Ash POV

Lysander drove me forcefully down the cold corridors of Bloor's Academy, "Having a nice time with _Skylar_ then!" His voice was bitter and jealous but his eyes where sad and yearning for something that was out of their reach. Wow, I didn't know I could do that to a guy.

Sometimes I think that I have an evil bitch of a split personality, I was such a cold hearted bitch… bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch.

"It wasn't what it looked like!" I exclaim desperately, I hate my bitch of a spilt personality. What was I thinking! Now Skylar probably thinks I like him, great ash… just freaking peachy.

"Of course, he _tripped_ and his hand _accidentally_ started fondling your hair! His eyes just _mysteriously_ filled with lust at that very moment! How stupid do you think I am? What do you take me for!" he yelled at me. I flinched and he continued ranting "Do you think he even likes you for a decent reason! HE JUST THINKS YOURE HOT! NOTHING MORE, SO DON'T HURT YOURSELF BY DANGLING YOURSELF IN FRONT OF HIM!" he yelled.

Tears slowly slid down my face as I tugged my hand out of his grip, I don't like the yelling. It reminds me of my parents fighting, mum would get drunk, mum and dad would scream. I could never sleep those nights.

That was before the divorce and before my parents split me and my brother up. Before I met Myst or went to live in Tasmania (Australia), before my dad got such a demanding job and forgot about me.

Suppressed memories swirled around me; I lost control of my raging emotions and broke down. Literally, I let myself sink to the floor and sob for all of my stupid, stupid mistakes. I was vaguely aware that Lysander had stopped yelling

Warm, strong arms wrapped around me. I knew that it was Lysander; I could feel the drumbeats of his ancestors. I slowly stopped crying and took a few breaths. I glance at Lysander, he looked guilty.

"Look Ash, that was out of line. I'm really really sorry, just please don't cry, you make me feel like such a jerk" he said softly to me. I smiled slightly.

"You are a jerk…" I whisper, as I lean against him, smiling slightly.

Myst's POV

I am so pissed off right now, Ashley will die! Well, when I find her. She and her lover-boy Lysander have nicked of somewhere! Tony is of no help and currently I am going to enlist the help of… sigh, Tancred. Dun, dun, dun

At least he's not that difficult to find, where there's a wind, there's a Tancred. O.O ok that's just sad. I need _humorous_ catch phrases.

Ah, there's the weather vein right now.

I hesitantly walk up to Tancred, my doom is before me.

"Um, I need help. Ash and Sander are both missing and I can't kill ash if she's not here" I say grudgingly, It is truly killing me to ask my arch nemesis –my very good-looking arch nemesis- for help. Wait one minute! 'GOOD-LOOKING?' did I die?

"Erm, hello?" Tancred waved his hand in front of my face, my eyes turned crimson with anger. I neglected to tell you I could do that. It goes under the mind category.

"Yes?"

"They'll turn up; you can catch up with ash in the king's room. Drama queen…" Tancred said.

"EXCUSE ME! DRAMA QUEEN! YOU NO GOOD ROTTEN WEATHER VEIN!" I screamed. Then I saw the expression on his face.

Eep.

Thunder rolled overhead and lightning struck the sky, the wind picked up and nearly swept me away. Well… I am rather smaller than my arch nemesis weather vein.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Tancred yelled at me. eep. Again.

"I said I HATE YOU, YOU NO GOOD ROTEN WEATHER VEIN?" I repeat.

"How DARE you! You psychic freak of a human being!" he said, anger was simmering in his eyes. I hate him.

"How dare YOU! You're a smug brat of a boy!" I yell back. I was NOT going to lose him.

"I HATE YOU!" I yell again.

"YEAH! WELL I HATE YOU TOO!" Tancred screams back.

"GOODBYE TANCRED! I NEVE WANT TO SEE YOUR PALE FACE AGAIN!" I reply.

!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()+

**AT THE KINGS ROOM**

Ash POV

Lysander and I got to the kings room extra early, I spied the boy called Charlie Bone making out with Olivia, who Myst and I had met on the first day.

"They are going out; this probably isn't a good time to intrude…" Lysander whispered, his hot breath tickling my neck. I force out a nod and we sit Indian style outside the king's room. That's when we heard something we shouldn't have.

"Livvy, I need to tell you something. I just can't lie to you anymore…" Charlie said.

"What it is Charlie?" Olivia said with concern.

"I'm well… working for Dr. Bloor now, you have to join me Livvy! Skarpo's told me all about what we could gain!" he replied. Lysander and I exchanged shocked expressions. I pressed my ear against the door so could hear the conversation.

I heard a the sound of a slap and then angry stomping accompanied by the words "I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN CHARLES BONE! TRAITOR!"

Lysander pulled me back just as the door swung open and a very sad looking Olivia Vertigo stormed out.

A few minutes passed by in the same position, I was practically sitting in Lysander's lap while he had his warm strong arms around me. This is really odd, before I came to England, to Bloors; I had never been in this scenario. And now I find myself in it three times in one day. ONE DAY I SAY!

"I think we can go in now…" Lysander said quietly as he slowly released me from his embrace. I hastily jumped to my feet, only to kick my toe on her door and fall back. I waited for the impact to hit and then realized it never came. Wow. Did I die?

I slowly open my eyes, I gasped with surprise as they met a pair of rich, warm, brown ones. He had caught me. Again. God, I'm making a habit of this.

"He. He. He… sorry, I need to watch my---" my words where cut off by a pair of lips against my own, soft, firm and totally kissable lips. What a day.

The few seconds of pure heaven passed and Lysander seemed to have realized what he had done. He dropped me --- rather unceremoniously --- to the floor and murmured an apology. He then slipped into the king's room before I could stop him. Leaving me alone with the hammering of my bewildered heart.

I liked Lysander --- a lot ---. I liked that kiss --- a lot ---.

'Ok, I need to tell him that I like him and his kiss! Preferably, before Myst kills me for leaving her. Alone. Twice.'

Ok, here goes. I have to tell Lysander I like him and kiss him in front of Charles Bone the traitor. I could get him to leave… ok, this is the plan, I ask Charlie to leave and then I kiss Lysander.

All systems go.

I hesitantly entered the room and approached Charlie "can you give me and Sander a minute alone?"

He grunted an affirmative and left the room. I approached Lysander slowly, he seemed to look everywhere but at me. I tilt his chin upwards and brush my lips softly against his. Short, sweet and effective.

He pulled me close and yeah well… a few minutes later we where still making out in the kings room when everyone walked in.

I watched as their eyes widened with surprise. Skylar's with anger. Oh well, stuff him.

_God Ashley, get a room _Myst said telepathically

_Shut up. _

_No! FIRST you leave me. ME. and TWICE! THEN you go play tonsil hockey with Lysander Sage. AND you FLIRTED with that Skylar dude. ON YOUR FIRST DAY! ARE YOU COMPLETELY BONKERS!_

_Apparently. I like him ok? Skylar was supposed to make him jealous! It backfired, I remembered my past, had a breakdown, was forgiven and the rest is ancient history. I like him a lot. Kapeesh?_

_Whatever._

"Sage, Evans! Stop sucking tongue and get to work!" Manfred barked.

Well that was a mood killer. I flashed Lysander a grin and took my seat in between Myst and… Skylar… _Dun_ **_Dun_** **_DUN!_**

Well, Tony was gazing at Myst like a lovesick puppy and Skylar kept on _touching_ me.

After a few moments of boring work Freddie the Freak stood up and cleared his throat in a most dork-ish fashion.

"My father has deemed it necessary Bloor's to host a _ball_ as it does every 50 years. The evening will be that of well mannered frivolity… is that clear? The girls will wear dresses of which they will buy for themselves and the boys will be provided with a Calvin Kline tux. A date is compulsory for the children of the red king, it is a noble tradition and the punishment for disrespecting that tradition is severe"

Everyone sat there with their mouths open, me and sander glanced at each other and then at Myst and Tancred. We would have to try and make them go together.

The session dragged on, I was ok though, I only had to write a short 2 page narrative about a mythical creature, a monster and an animal. Mine was actually six pages and was about a Capricorn, a friendly dragon and a hare. I loved to write. It was my passion, I always wanted to be an author.

When we where finally dismissed Lysander AND Skylar both came over to me.

"Want to go to the ball with me?" they said at the same time.

"Sure Lysander!" I chirrup and walk off, leaving both boys.

!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()#$&()

Buh bye…


	6. SHOPPING! And the pets cafe!

The next morning, Myst was eager to get dressed and meet everyone for breakfast, but Ash had other ideas. Finally, Myst gave up and stalked off to breakfast, and soon enough, with enough telepathic blackmail, Ash followed. Eventually.

"Okay, I'd appreciate it if you DIDN'T do that next time and just let me sleep in, Myst!"

"But that'd be impossible, since you hate it when I desert you, and we all know that I am SUCH an obedient little girl…"

Soon, they arrived at breakfast. Myst was wearing a pink jumper, and black jeans, and black high-heels. She had gotten a French manicure over the weekend, not anything else, so the teachers wouldn't complain. Her hair was pulled back in a frangipani clasp.

She was over-excited, and couldn't bear a second of silence. Today was exactly a week away from the dance, and she was building up the courage to ask someone. Tony was who she had in mind, but hey, unless it was Tancred, nobody could be too gross. Oh god. What if Tancred asked her? She chose the option of pondering then walking away. Wait a minute, like he would ask her anyway, right?

Ash had already picked her date, and it seemed they were a perfect couple. Ash was sitting next to Lysander, and was wearing a green tank top and a pink shawl, with faded jeans, and pink converse shoes. Myst persuaded her that they NEEDED to go shopping for a dress, so they were going the next day, because today was Friday.

Myst turned around, to see Tony standing there with a red rose and a box of chocolates. Myst was embarrassed, partly because she had porridge on her mouth, and partly because nobody had dared approach her ever since they found out her psychic powers could fry their brains. Luckily she could still use it as a threat at Bloor's because nobody knew.

"Hey Myst!"

"Oh, hi Tony, what's up?"

"Nothing much.. Can we speak in private?"

Myst was unsure about this, but when Ash gave her the thumbs up, she agreed.

"What's wrong?"

"Are you going to the dance with anyone?"

"No…"

"Will you go with me?"

"Erm… okay! And by the way, thanks for the rose, that's so sweet. You know, I don't usually get many requests, I fry their brain before they can ask :)"

"So, I guess I'll see you there!"

Myst came back with a spring in her step, and she told her friend the news.

"You go girl! I knew you could get a date, no guy could ever resist! Now the temping part is turning the others down…" Ash seemed a little forced, she had made it clear the other night that she didn't approve of Tony. At all.

"Well, you'd know all about that Ash!"

Mariah had the _dirts._ All day, she was throwing Myst filthy looks for getting a date before her. (A few days later, Tancred had finally given in to Mariah, Myst knew because she occasionally saw flashes of the future, in dreams.)

POV of Myst:

HA HA in you FACE Tancred! Poor Mariah doesn't know what she's getting herself into...

End of POV

By the end of the day, nearly everyone they knew had dates for the dance. Charlie was going with Emma; Olivia was going with Gabriel, and so on and so forth. Myst was out like a light, but Ash couldn't get to sleep, so she read her latest novel 'Furies of Calderon' all night. Tomorrow was a big day... _Shopping_ Shudders she really hated it.

The next afternoon after we had served our EVIL detention Myst and I went shopping, I agreed to go without a struggle IF and only if we could buy mine at witchery. A lovely store by all accounts.

I found myself favoring quite a few dresses, as did Myst.

We both grabbed a zillion dresses and headed to the changing booth. Hoping to liven things up I came out in a bright red vest with a black bra over the top, I also had baggy, multicolored clown-like pants and GIANT platform shoes. As if I wasn't tall enough as it is!

"Look at me! Look at me! I'm a pretty birdie! I'm a happy hyper clown! Look at me!" I yelled randomly, Myst and I nearly split our sides being idiots.

Myst smiled and said "My magic intuition tells me that there is a real find in that isle! I'm checking it out!"

I smiled hyperly and went in search of my own dress. I came back with a short, flirty, summer dress. I quite liked it.

"No! It's too… flirty."

Next I bought back a midnight blue floor length turtle neck.

"Not flirty enough, try again!" Myst exclaimed cheerily.

"NO! I liked the first one!" I reply bitterly.

"Tough!" Myst said

I slink sulkily into the next row when I saw _it_. The most beautiful dress you have ever seen, there was only one. And get this. IT WAS MY SIZE! It was like a recreation of the little black dress, it was (obviously) black, short, and with fluttery sleeves and a fluttery flare hem. It had a V cut and hugged my every curve. I then found some black ankle strap sandals to match it. Her jewelry was a short black wood bead necklace and jet black chandeliers. I also found a jet black brooch in the shape of a flame. It was perfect.

Absolutely perfect.

It was even worth being tortured by Myst. I can NOT wait to see the look on Lysander's face.

Myst POV

I had done it again, I had found the perfect dress. The sleeveless dress was just above the knees and pure white with baby pink embroidery at the hem. It was held together at the side of the waist by a small, ornate, baby pink frangipani. It had a 'sweetheart' neckline and flared slightly. It also did her figure justice. She found matching white platform pumps with cute little baby pink leather bows on them. My jewelry included white rhinestone chandelier earrings and a small rhinestone necklace. I also found an amazing brooch, it was a baby pink (see the theme?) flower.

End of Myst POV

Ash POV

We met back up and decided to go for a hot chocolate. It IS snowing! We randomly went down Frog Street, there was a café. The sign out the front had 'Pet's café' written inside numerous paw prints and what not. Myst and I exchanged glances, we where both animal lovers. I had a six week old kitten. She had a dog and a fully grown cat.

I randomly pulled my poor, cold kitten from the pocket of my peacoat and said to Myst "Lets try here, it looks…uh… cozy"

Myst nodded vigorously in agreement and we entered the café. We where held up by a bouncer.

"No pet, no entry" He said crossly. Jeez, I think someone's had one to many pep pills.

"I have a pet!" I say angrily to the imposing bouncer. Myst should fry his brain.

"One pet each!" he yelled. Gosh, say it don't spray it.

I look at Myst.

Myst looks at me.

We share our evil smile.

Myst was just about to bend his will when…

"Hey Ash! Sorry Norton, here Myst have a gerbil! Gabe's got plenty!" Lysander said quickly and motioned to a table that, currently, held Gabriel, Tony, Tancred and a LOT of gerbils.

I immediately sit next to Lysander and (to my disdain) Myst finds a place next to Tony. Bad, Myst, bad! The two look happy talking about what not, so I let it pass.

Besides, **_I _**have Lysander. Speak of the devil.

I feel something stroke my hand, and, knowing full well who it is, lean into Lysander slightly. We talk quietly I smile when I spy Tancred glaring jealously across the table at Myst and Tony. Gabriel seems unhappy though.

I sit up slightly despite Lysander's obvious disappointment and say "Hey Gabe, whats wrong?" he looks at me forlornly and then says…

"I think I'm gay…" it was barely more than a whisper but the whole table heard. The boys initial reaction was to stare at him, mouths agape. Myst, however, acted as if nothing had happened. I watched quietly as Gabriel continued.

"I mean, I've always known, I used to have a crush on Charlie for heavens sakes… it's just now… now… now I'm in l-love with, with…" He trailed off as if it hurt him to speak his lover's name. Then…

"Now I'm in love with Asa Pike…" Gabriel said. This time Myst did show shock, even I, the supreme one, showed shock.

"But, but, aren't you going to the ball with Livvy?" Tancred asked.

"Only because she has no one to go with, she knows I'm in love with Asa, she just doesn't want to be alone, breaking up with Charlie did terrible things to her soul…" Gabriel said.

"Does Asa know?" I say, finding my voice.

Gabriel looked at me like I had just proposed we all run around in our knickers and sing the happy song.

"Of course not, I just, um, OK! I will say it! He's probably with Manfred anyway! You happy?" Gabriel burst.

"Manfred and Asa? No way! They secretly hate each other! Trust me, I have been into Asa's mind, he likes you! Honest to god!" Myst randomly yelled.

I smile.

"Gabriiiiellllll! Come here, I will get you and Asa dear together!" I coo.

"You, you will?" Gabriel stuttered.

"Yes! I will get on to it first thing Monday morning! Take heart!" I say happily.

Gabriel looked a great deal better after that. So Myst and Tony resumed their conversation, Tancred went back to glaring at the two. Lysander and I where having a hushed conversation, he slowly whispered sweet little things in my ear and I teased in any way I thought possible, and believe me, I can be creative. Suddenly an idea came to me, and the devilishly hot boy whose lap I was sitting on was going to help me with that idea.

"Lysander…" I whined softly.

Lysander smiled softly and braced himself for whatever was coming "Yes...?" he whispered as he nuzzled my neck tenderly.

"I need your assistance…" I say in a hushed manner.

"I figured that much, and what will I get in return for my assistance…?" he said flirtatiously. I knew he was just playing but I needed his full cooperation, so maybe it is better he is rewarded.

"Just use your imagination…" I whisper. I notice his surprise and smile devilishly.

"I'm liking, what do you want me to assist in?" he replies immediately.

"In breaking Tony and Myst up and then getting her and your best friend together" I say calmly.

"Why me?" he whined.

Ah, so he needed to be tempted, eh?

I kiss him lightly on the mouth and say "I would be very grateful if you did…"

Looking a little flustered by the motion he replied shakily "Uh… ok, I'll help… only to make you happy, though."

I smile "I would have it any other way…"

The rest of the excursion to pet's café passed in oblivious bliss.

MYST POV

I smile, me and Tony have so much in common. He is really great! He is witty, funny (tasteful jokes), good looking, etc. I still don't really want a boyfriend but he's such a find that I'd be crazy to pass him up, I cant imagine why ash doesn't approve. She thinks Tancred is better, TANCRED! My arch nemesis! Huh! Imagine that!


	7. Spanish cussing? Trouble in Paradise?

Me – I would like to thank all my reviewers so far.

**Go your own way (star)** - (Thank you for your support, fending off evil Adler & for threatening me to update!)

**lil' Anna Banana** (Thank you for all three reviews you sent!)

**Nullum Gratuitum** (Thanks for the nice long review! The advice was also of good help!)

**The Demon Inside** (Thank you for commenting, your reviews are lovely!)

**Perfect in Purple** (ahhhh… my first reviewer! Thank you so much! I have decided that since you where the first to review this story you are SPECIAL)

Myst – Hi!

Ash – Hi! Long time no see eh? EH!

Myst – ignore the nice lunatic… she's just grumpy because in real life sander just dumped her…

Ash – Dahl, Lysander is a fictional character, just like you and me…

Myst – I'm a fictional character? NOOOOOOO!

Me - On with the story!

º°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°º

Ash POV

I run over to Lysander first thing Monday morning, just before he went into the no talking zone, I tugged him to the nearest possible place for privacy.

It was a broom closet.

Oh well, I pulled Lysander inside the tiny shack and then I whispered "Ready to assist? I also need to work on Asa & Gabriel, so be cooperative."

He moves closer to me "Maybe I want my reward first…" He says evasively.

"Here? No, tonight in the art studio, 8:30, right after lights out! I need you to get Asa to the garden in 10 minutes! Fail and there will be no reward!" I say quickly and leave to find Gabriel Silk. The plan is working perfectly… Myst is oblivious to my conspiring and soon shall be the target of one of my other hair-brained schemes.

"Why do I get the wolf-boy? I hate him!" Lysander said bitterly.

"I'm sure if I asked Skylar to do it instead he would" I say smoothly.

"Ok, Ok, just don't go ANYWHERE near him! You kno-" I cut him off promptly with a quick kiss.

"Joking, Joking, just get Asa there!" I say and quickly depart.

°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°

AT THE GARDEN WITH GABE, ASH, ASA AND LYSANDER

"He's really going to be here? What do I say? What do I do? Oh, help me!" Gabriel exclaimed desperately. As soon as I told him Asa was coming he freaked out BIGTIME.

"Just tell him god damit!" I say angrily, my temper is getting the best of me. My boyfriend WAS risking his life to get the wolf-boy here you know!

"H-how?" Gabriel said, gosh, not too bright then?

"Simple! You go up and say 'Asa I have the hot's for you' simple! SIMPLE! SIMPLE!" I yell at Gabriel.

What?

Ahhhhh, there they are! Asa and Lysander strode towards us, they kept on glaring at each other and, when Asa saw Gabriel, he froze. I grabbed Gabe's arm and drag him towards Asa, who, looks like the executioner had just given him the nod.

"Hello Asa! Gabriel has something to say, _don't you Gabriel_?" I say, cleching my teeth at the last three words. Gabriel shakily stares at Asa and then, out of the blue…

"What deodorant do you use?"

I clench my fist and hit Gabriel on the head. "TELL HIM THE TRUTH!" I yell.

"Ok, ok, A-Asa I l-like you… a lot... please don't hurt me!" Gabriel squeaks, Asa looked shocked, but not unpleasantly so. He then gave Gabriel a wolfish grin and said "About time too silk!" he winked at Gabriel and then said "Going to the dance with anyone silk?"

Gabriel looked depressed as he said "Yes, I'm sorry, I'm just going to keep Olivia company…"

"oh… ok then silk, walk with me? Manfred isn't around so… yeah" Asa finished lamely.

Gabriel smiled and said "OK"

And the happy couple walked into the distance…

I turned to Lysander and smiled, "Thanks sander!"

He just grumbled "You owe me…"

"Awww, come on!" I say.

He just glares at me softly.

So I leap and wrap my arms around his neck. "Sander! Pleeeease don't be angry!"

He smiles slightly and says "Sometimes you make it difficult not to be…"

I pout childishly and say "¡bien, quizá sì usted hubiera sido más cooperativo no le habría dado el trabajo del wost! ¡usted perdedor idiota estúpido!" in Spanish.

He looks at me blankly.

"I know a lot of languages." I say.

"O…Kay… what did you call me at the end?" he said awkwardly.

"A stupid idiotic loser, or something along those lines anyway." I say a-matter-of-factly.

"Ok, can you not compliment people?" Lysander said irritably. I fixed my gaze on him and glared, I did, however, say

"Bien, usted es clase de atractivo, alta también."

"What did you say?" Lysander growled.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I say nastily.

He glared, "I still want my reward…"

º°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°º

Myst POV

I was happily chatting with Tony, Ash, to my knowledge, is fulfilling her promise to Gabriel. I suppose then she will spend some time in Lysander's company so I won't be seeing her for a while.

"Myst? Myst? Hello, Myst, are you there?" Tony said, waving his hand across my face, "What?" I say a little irritably.

"I said would you like to go to the movies on Saturday?" Tony replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry Tony, I'm a little busy at the moment. Look at the time! We should get to the kings room!"

AT THE KINGS ROOM

Ok, what did I miss? Asa and Gabriel are getting along like old school chums, Charlie is acting like a sniveling dog, Tancred is angry, so is Lysander, Ashley is murmuring curses in Spanish, Manfred is smiling, WHAT DID I MISS!

Manfred then stood up, cleared his throat, and _beamed_ at the whole room.

"It is my great pleasure to announce that the **_ruin game_** shall be played the following Monday after Fridays ball. Also note that you will stay in school an extra few hours until it is time for the ball as it is meaninglessly stupid to go home at that point. Boys, you will receive your tuxedo on the day exactly one hour before-hand. That is all." Manfred said importantly and sat back down.

The rest of the endowed glanced uneasily at each other, me and Ashley excluded, as we hadn't the slightest idea what the ruin game was. The session of evil passed quickly enough, I was glaring at Mariah Bloor and vice versa. Skylar was glaring at Lysander and vice versa, same with Tony and Tancred.

END OF MYST POV

ASH POV

When it was 8:30 I snuck out of my dorm, matron had just turned off the light. I slowly made my way down dark passages, illuminating my path with a miniscule flame on my thumb. I eventually came to the door of the art studio and, quiet as I get, slipped inside.

Lysander was already there, merely grunting to acknowledge my presence. I knew he was still mad at me, I approached him quietly, he was working on an artwork and it was quite beautiful.

"Lysander? Please don't be mad… I'm sorry" I say quietly.

He sighed heavily, but made no other sign that he had heard me.

"Lysander! Please don't ignore me!" I say, this time a little louder.

No response.

I frown at his back and then whisper "te quiero…" and turned to leave, but just as I was about to walk out the door…

"What did you call me?"

I grinned, and then said "I didn't call you anything"

"Yes you did."

"Just because I spoke another language…" I growled

"Why else would you?"

"Because, despite my obvious insanity, I'm not an idiot, nor am I dumb. I know what people don't like to hear" I say angrily.

"Oh… what didn't you think I wanted to hear?" Lysander said.

"That's none of your business."

"It is if you where going to say it to me…"

"Get lost"

"No, and I want my reward now." Lysander said, I couldn't see him but I could tell he was grinning.

"And, I will forgive you IF you tell me what you said in Spanish this morning!" He added hastily.

"I said '_Well, you are hot, tall too_' you happy?" I said irritably.

"Very… now come away from the door Ash."

I silently obeyed, he wrapped his arms around me and said "Reward?"

I rolled my eyes, but I kissed him anyway, after a nice little make up & make out session we found a nice lounge and snuggled up close to each other.

"Sander, do you really want to 'assist' in breaking Tony & Myst up?" I say, though my voice is muffled against Lysander's neck.

"I don't even know why YOU want to do it" he replied.

"Because Tanc and her are perfect together, but I guess I should take a step back and let the events unfold by themselves…" I said, somewhat grudgingly.

He grinned, and then, trying to coax more kisses from me, did a number of amorous things that probably shouldn't be mentioned in front of children. **_(Nothing too inappropriate for you perverted people that would think that of me!)_**

It was going on 10:00 when we departed; I looked at myself in the mirror and grinned. Myst would have to be stupid to not know who I've been with, my hair was rustled and I had a hickey on my neck.

Its times like this that you cant help but giggle like a schoolgirl.

º°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°º

That's it for the chapter!


	8. THE BALL! dont you love it?

Hello faithful subjects…

Ash - coughlosercough

Disclaimer – Is Lysander the main character in CB? No. Is Emma Tolly dead? No. Is there a character named Ash? And is she Lysander's pyromaniac girlfriend? No. Are Asa and gabe in and intimate relationship in the book? No. Therefore **me no own**, as my name is not Jenny Nimmo. Jenny Nimmo is not a seventh grade loser that obsesses over fanfic and likes to burn things…

Audience member - cough, cough

That is all…

Hem, hem

°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°

Myst was scared, Myst was nervous, and Myst was excited.

She had changed her eye color to a pearly white that was lightly outlined with a darker color, which matched her white silk dress PERFECTLY. She brushed her hair until every single hair was like a ruled line, (which was rare, since she never bothered to do much with her hair, and would generally just toss her straight locks into an effortless ponytail) She applied pale lip gloss, blush, Mascara and eyeliner. Myst loved eyeliner. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, followed by her friend's voice.

"Myst? Are you decent?"

"Come in."

Ash was almost completely ready, except for her hair, which was in a towel, her shoes, which she was carrying, and her jewelry, which was in her other hand. She was wearing the stunning black dress that she picked out in the shop the previous weekend. But, Myst always had something to complain about.

"Dieu, vous ne pouvez pas me dire que vous ne pouvez pas faire vos cheveux et mettre dessus une paire de chaussures sans moi? Vous êtes désespéré!"

"What?"

"Vous semblez être oubliant moi avez complété l'année dernière français."

"In English, please?"

"I said you forgot I topped French last year." Myst sighed.

"And before that?"

"Trust me, you wouldn't want to know."

Ash shrugged, grabbed Myst's hairdryer and got to work. The finished product was fantastic. Her long black hair was flipped up in an elegant black pearl clasp, but she had let two long dark bangs down. It framed her face perfectly.

Even Myst couldn't say anything bad about it.

Myst borrowed some of Ash's earrings- she picked out some mother-of-pearl butterflies, and she went to under her bed. She revealed a small box, which contained a pearl necklace, and a rose quartz bracelet. She put them on, with great care. Her mother gave them to her, before she went off to Bloor's. Her mum was still alive, so was her dad and her sister, but she missed them terribly, though she never let it show. She liked it when she could read other people's thoughts, but she'd absolutely die if anyone could read hers.

Ash looked at her, the jewelry, and then the picture of her family on her desk. She got the message. She was momentarily saddened that her mother would never give her anything, not even a cheap tube of lip gloss, and never a book.

She wondered what Lysander would think of her… '_Don't be silly,_' she thought. Like Lysander would judge anyone by their dress. Than wasn't Lysander, he wouldn't do that to anyone. Skylar… she wasn't sure, but he's so gorgeous. Myst seemed to read her thoughts.

"Look Ash, I know you like Skylar, if you weren't practically in love with Lysander you would have been this close to asking him to the dance, but I don't get a good feeling. Nor do I like Lysander much, but at least he's... decent."

"Myst, I'm sorry to say this, but your physic talent's been a bit out of whack lately. For example, since the moment you met me?"

1 hr later

This was it. Probably the most important dance in their entire school years: Bloor's Academy 500th birthday Ball. Everyone was looking fabulous. Olivia had left her hair brown, with glitter and pale pink streaks through her hair, and was wearing a medium length red dress, which was held together by tiny strips of fabric at the back. Emma was wearing a long blue dress, with sparkles all over it.

Mariah? You just HAD to ask.

Myst would call it a top, Ash would say it was a nightie. Neither realized that it was Mariah's sorry excuse for a dress. It was (A/N - Ash & author - shudder) hot pink with an extremely low v-neck that had Tancred fearing that something would fall out. It barely covered the top of her thighs, and she had her hair out, and curled at the bottom, and she walked like a pigeon attracting a mate, with her chest stuck out, showing off the 24-carat diamond necklace that she nicked from Dorothy Bloor before she 'disappeared'. Her lips were bright red, she had purple contact lenses and a load of mascara that her poor eyelashes could hardly even lift.

Her whole outfit made Tancred want to run away, dig a hole, and never come out. Even Myst would be better than Mariah.

The night started off stiffly. Ash was stepping on Lysander's toes frequently, out of both nervousness and natural born clumsiness. Myst kept looking at her feet, which Tony took as an invitation to kiss her forehead.

Myst drew back in shock, and ran into Ash, who, being the klutz she is, stumbled and clung onto the nearest person: Olivia Vertigo. Who spun out of control, causing Emma to run to help her, but she slipped over her extra long dress, which sent Mariah flying into the nearest table, causing her to BREAK A NAIL.

Ash Pov:

Oh dear god…

End of Pov.

Well, wasn't Mariah pleased? and they all pointed to one person- Myst.

Myst Pov:

Can I die now?

_I don't blame you for thinking that._

Shut up sue.

_No_

mentally sighs

End of Pov

Then came dinner. Why, wasn't Ash pleased to get off the dance floor? The food was good. Cook had made a special effort. Ash felt a voice coming into her mind…

_Oh my god, oh, my god, oh my god. And I thought YOU were clumsy! _

_I am clumsy… if it makes you feel better it WAS technically my fault…_

_Ash…_

_Yes?_

_That just makes me want to hurt you._

After dinner, the night improved. The teachers stopped eyeing them closely because they had a little too many wines. So, with tipsy teachers and confident students, well, put 2 and 2 together. The teachers danced...! Miss Crystal started waltzing with Mr. Paltry, and so on and so forth, until everyone was enjoying a slow steady waltz. Myst had learnt a lot since her first incident, and told Tony gently never ever to kiss her like that without her permission.

She couldn't remember a time where she'd had this much fun. The music quickened reasonably, and Mariah took this as an invitation to tango, just to prove she could. Poor Tancred. Myst nearly feel sorry for him.

Nearly.

"Ash! Isn't this great?"

"Myst? Oh! Yeah, did you see Mariah?"

"For once, I feel sorry for Tancred..."

"I never thought I'd see the day!"

Myst's lip gloss had faded, and her eyeliner was running low, so she had dragged Ash into the bathroom with her for a top-up. They basically did the whole works all over again, it was nice and quiet in the bathroom. Ash liked quiet. Myst didn't know why, she just suspected it to be something about her past. She also knew that Ash would never forgive her if she violated the privacy by using her endowment to find out…

"I'm so surprised at Olivia. I mean, why would she get pink streaks instead of dying her hair full on pink? It's a bit out of character…" Ash said.

"That's because her natural hair color goes with her red dress, Ash. But I rather like Emma's dress, a classic look."

"I am an idiot, do you know how many times I stepped on Lysander's feet! DO YOU?" Ash yelled, burning with embarrassment.

"No, how many times?" Myst replied.

"Fifty three times… I counted, arrrrghh! Why can't I dance? Why do I have to be so goddamn clumsy? WHY I ASK?" Ash said.

The two friends chatted on, then Myst sensed the vibe had changed in the hall, so they went back to check it out. As they got closer, they heard music... rock music. Myst ran to see who the band was.

No.

It couldn't be. Myst's favorite band, U2 was playing. She never thought she would get the chance to see them live, but there they where, a few meters away! They played a few head-banging songs, and then they sang some slow ones. Myst was on Cloud 9. Ash said she had never heard of them.

"Ash, come on, does this ring a bell? It's a beautiful day, don't let it fade awayyyy..." Myst sang, not too horribly.

"Nope, sorry. I like green day. My dad likes U2… no, wait! My dad likes the Dixie chicks… Oh my god! Did you know the very name of the band makes me shudder…?" Ash said, emphasizing 'the very name'.

"I do now… Who are the Dixie chicks?" Myst replied

"You don't want to know… lets just say that as an infant, I called them the 'pixie sticks'" Ash murmured.

"Hey, ash! I think someone is trying to get your attention, I'll go dance now with Tony now… I love this song!" Myst chirruped.

Ash turned around, and, to her complete horror, saw not Lysander, but Skylar.

Ash POV

Not good. Maybe if I turn around and ignore him he will leave me alone…

No such luck, as soon as I turned away from him he roughly spun me back around, pushed me against the wall and looked me straight in the eyes. I shivered as those dark, jet eyes racked my frame.

Skylar was suddenly thrown back from me; I released a breath I didn't even know I was holding… I looked up, once again, into rich, warm, brown eyes. Relief coursed through me. He looked worried for me, I love it when he gets worried for me. He gently wrapped his arms around my waist and looked up and down.

"Did I tell you look breath taking? Gorgeous? Amazing?" he said huskily, I smiled slightly, he had told me. Twice.

Not that I minded.

"Can we sit down somewhere? I'm terrible at dancing…" I say uneasily.

"Sure… whatever makes you happy." He said.

Before we could sit down Dr. Bloor came on to the stage, rudely pushing the lead singer of U2 out of the way.

The music halted and Dr. Bloor spread his arms, in my opinion he looked like a duck ready to take off.

He cleared his throat and in I great booming voice said; "Thank you to H-su for playing for us."

"IT'S U2 YOU MORON!" yelled the crowd.

If Dr. Bloor heard the crowd he covered up his embarrassment pretty well "Up next is the… Pixie sticks! I-I mean the Dixie Chicks!"

"Noooooooo……………" I moan, "Lysander I am going to DIE!"

"Not a fan of the Pixie sticks then?" Lysander said timidly.

"Obviously, lets get away from here, I cannot stand the music…" I say, shuddering.

Myst was having a gay old time, Bono had retired to the bar and Myst and himself where talking about world peace. Bono was so happy that she wasn't talking about his music that he gave her a heap of free CD's SIGNED CD'S! Myst was in heaven.

Every one dwindled towards the exit around 11:00, Myst was waiting impatiently at the door, so I headed towards the exit.

"So… I guess I'll see you later then…" I said awkwardly when Lysander leveled with me.

He grinned and said "Try to keep me away…"

°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°°º°

R&R

PLEASE!


	9. This is just a FILL IN

DISCLAIMER – **Yes, I am Jenny Nimmo. **

(Myst/Ash – AS IF!)

Me – Here's the chapter!

!#$!#$&()+WERTY()!WERTY()+RSRTDYFCGVHJ!

A couple of days after the ball, everyone was spaced, like they had used up their week's energy completely, and surprisingly, Ash was too. She hadn't bothered to make any co-ordination with her clothing, wearing a blue satin top, with green faded three-quarter jeans, with a hot pink belt and a purple feather clasp in her hair.

_Does it show that I got dressed in the dark?_

_Actually yes..._

_Shut up Myst!_

Myst didn't bother with much either. She wore a flowery blue skirt to the knee, and a strapless red top. She left her hair out, because she couldn't be bothered doing anything else with it, and she wore purple sparkly platform heels. Manfred was so going to put her on detention for wearing them, but only if he could catch her and Myst had once won a race in heels.

The lessons dragged on, when it finally came to break. A man with his head in a book approached us.

Ash POV:

I like this guy already!

End of POV

"Hello young ladies, I'm Paton Yewbeam, Charlie's uncle. Have you seen him anywhere? He didn't return home on the weekend…"

"Erm, yes... but may I ask one thing, are you by any chance related to the matron? She's a Yewbeam I think…" enquired Myst.

"Yes, but not to worry, I am not part of their scheming plots. To be honest, I wish I weren't their brother. Anyway, Have you seen Charlie?"

_I'm going to tell him about Charlie._

_But Myst, he could be on the dark side anyway!_

_I read it in his mind, he's alright. He thinks Charlie is on the good side._

"Actually, We've done our homework, and we found out off Olivia that, well… Charlie's turned evil." announced Ash.

"What! You can't be serious… You're not even one of Charlie's friends, you have to be lying."

"HEY! I am no liar! Your stinking nephew is the liar in this grand charade!"

Just when Paton looked so disgusted to walk off, to their rescue came Olivia Vertigo, sprinting from across the field at surprising speed for someone with 8" heels with metal capped toes.

"No, Mr. Yewbeam! They're ok, she's Ash, and that one's Myst. They're endowed and they came this year. Ash controls fire, Myst is psychic. You know, mind reading, telekinesis, and telepathy, anything to do with the mind really... And they're right, Mr. Yewbeam, they're absolutely right."

"Thanks Liv, you're the best!" whispered Ash.

"Oh my! I'd better get back home, I have to do some research."

With that, he spun on his heel and took off in long strides. He was clearly agitated…

"Don't mind him, he's cool. He's endowed as well, he can brighten and explode lights." supplied Olivia.

"Cool! I bet there's a psychic link to make that possible…"

"Ok Myst, enough of your telekinetic jabbering, lets get back to class. We have History of Art with your faaaaaavourite person... and my favorite person!" Ash brightened at the last words and went into la-la land until HOA started and she could see her beloved Lysander.

Myst wasn't really surprised, Ash's notebook, which was usually filled with creative ideas for stories, was nearly filled with Lysander's name, Myst had teased Ash with a vengeance when she had discovered this, not that Ash cared at all…

Well, wasn't this a lesson and a half. Ash sat in the corner with Lysander, forcing Myst to sit next to Tancred. Yes, they needed the page in their atlas for where the first cave paintings were found, Algeria. But, Myst had to look on with Tancred, to see his atlas, since he tore that page out of hers.

Myst POV

Evil bastard!

End of POV

Homework was to summarize the history of cave-paintings, and it was announced that the Ruin Game would be tomorrow night, as planned.

"Hey Lysander, what's the ruin game?" asked Ash.

"Oh, its really fun usually, you have to search the ruin for a medal, and if you find it, you win. And the medal is yours, of course. But the past few years, things have gotten strange in there… I hope we can just have the good old original ruin game this time, instead of having a student disappear…"

Ash paled at the latter statement and blurted out "I'm not going in there! Bloody hell! it should be illegal to even send you in there in the first place!" said Ms. Evil-pyromaniac-bookworm-weirdo defiantly.

Lysander put a reassuring arm around Ash's waist and said "don't worry, I'll protect you…"

Myst gagged in the background and said "Oh come ON! That is SO clichéd! Ah! Get a room!"

Ash rounded on Myst and said through clenched teeth "Don't think that just because you are my friend that I wont incinerate your ass…"

"OK, OK I'll be good!" Myst said, throwing her hands up in defeat. She was never going to break her and sander up… it was hopeless… cough, cough anyway! Change of subject!

"Oooh, that medal is going to be MINE; my powers can conjure a mental map to show me where it is! Oh, I'm going to rock at this..." Myst exclaimed

"Heh, not so fast, we're doing it as team, kapeesh?" Ash pulled a puppy dog pout.

"Fine… you need me if you want to win anyway"

The two friends went to their dorm, and shared Ash's I pod until they fell asleep. What they didn't know was that their first ruin game was going to be a tad different…

!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()!#$&()

ME – BWAHAHAHA! Chow peeps! R&R!

Ash – ignore the nice pyromaniac… Listen to me! The evil pyromaniac!

ME – NO! Listen to ME!

Ash – NO! ME!

ME – ME

Ash – ME

ME – ME!

Ash - ME

ME – ME!

Ash - ME

ME – ME!

Myst – uhhh… that's all folks!


	10. Into The Ruin Part 1

Myst POV

_Why…why…WHY! Why did I agree to this disastrous plan? What is so disastrous about this plan you may ask? EVERYTHING! Well, except for the part where I win! I don't mind joining forces with Ash, but Tancred and Lysander! Why do I put up with this? Why?_

End of POV

The ruin looked especially eerie tonight, the moonlight reflected off its red walls and cast long shadows across the solemn faces of the students assembled outside it. Myst guessed that she would have to tie Ash down to prevent her from running away, Ash was scared of the dark. She denied this, claiming to only be afraid of the fiends that hide in the dark. Myst had packed a small bag with some useful necessities: Band-Aids, two long, white bandages, an apple, 2 slices of bread, a box of matches, some twigs, a rope and a torch. Okay, so it wasn't too small, but it wasn't big.

"Myst, I don't think I can do this…" Ash murmured nervously, fear was evident in her voice.

Myst turned incredulously towards her "Of course you can!" she soothed, taking on the role of supportive (yet ever so slightly irritable) friend.

"Oh fine then. Let me rephrase, I don't WANT to do this!" Ash repeated,

Lysander appeared, seemingly from nowhere.

"Nice try Ash, its compulsory. Hey Myst, how about sharing the supplies in case we get stuck?" Lysander grinned, oblivious to his girlfriends despair.

"Fine, then." Myst relented, she would much rather be using the supplies on Ash and herself, instead of wasting them on losers like Tancred and Lysander.

With Lysander's pocket-knife, they quartered the apple, split the twigs, halved the slices of bread and shared the matches.

"Burning...shiny!" Ash's face lighted up at the prospect of burning matches, she always had a box on her at home, but it seems that they where left behind.

"Ashelin Elinor Evans! Under NO circumstances are you going to use those matches in a situation that is not dire!" Myst lectured. Ash's face turned crimson at the mention of her full name.

"Ashelin?" queried Lysander. Ash swung around, grabbed Lysander by the collar and yanked him down to eye level, "If you don't have a death wish I suggest you don't say those three words… Ever…" she whispered lethally. Lysander nodded mutely.

One by one, the art, drama and music students entered the ruin, this year the school had decided to merge the departments to create one massive ruin game, the medal was no longer at the centre, but towards the back of the ruin.

Myst had made a mechanism with some spare material to make a headlamp out of her torch. Ash thought she looked ridiculous, but Myst said it was 'practical'. There were tiny gaps in the roof of the ruin, where moonlight seeped through, Ash kept to these moonlit tunnels, dragging Lysander, Tancred and Myst along.

"Okay, the first thing is best put first. We need to find that medal, before anyone else does. Clearly, THEY don't want US to find it. A Medal that promotes special treatment in the wrong hands - a recipe for disaster." stated Ash.

"What makes you think it's anything special? Its not like anyone will find it… especially not us." grumbled Tancred.

Myst tried to picture a birds-eye map of the ruin, but there was something in the way. She tried again. And again. Finally, there came a voice:

_**Being a naughty girl are we? No cheating, that's against the rules Mystic A. Archer, I would of thought better!**_

_I've heard of a persuasive conscience, but this is ridiculous. Come on, give me the goddamn map!_

_**No.**_

_NOW! I HAVE A PYRO AND IM NOT AFRAID TO USE IT-ER HER!_

_**You still think I'm you conscience? Oh dearie me, I thought you'd figure it out by now...**_

_F-figure what out? Give me back my powers! I don't care who you are, but I have friends..! f-f-fr..._

"..F-friends that will help... will help me…" Myst whispered before everything fell into oblivion and her vision faded into nothingness.

In other words…

She fell unconscious.

"Myst? MYST! Don't let me slap you..! I don't need much of an excuse! Come on, this is not funny! Wake up! Wake up!" Ash was extremely worried. Myst wasn't the type to talk to herself then collapse. The talking to herself part was Ash's specialty.

"What don't tell me you didn't already notice she's a lunatic." One guess for who that was. (TANCRED)

Then, a swirling light escaped from her chest, and the murky swirls became a face, ageless wrinkles twisting into an evil, hollow smile. It spoke: "Oh, my. What HAVE I done to poor little Mystic? She'll never be the same. I have compressed her, used her body," she turned to Tancred; "When you look into those staring, beautiful eyes, it's my soul you desire. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You won't get her back, not if I have anything to do with it. She's too powerful. I have a girl with way better potential to use her powers. I've been feeding them to her you know. Her name is - Oops, I've said too much! What a big mouth I have!" She flashed an evil smile.

"Bring her back! She's not the only one who's powerful! I'LL TOAST YOUR SLIMY WRINKLES!" said Ash.

"Oh, you want to hear her? You want to hear her scream?"

Ash turned pleadingly to Lysander and mouthed 'you have to do something' and he nodded. Abruptly, his ancestors came, with spears and drums and all their glory. They wrestled the ruthless spirit, and soon took her to the ground. The spirit winked, and then disappeared into thin air.

When they turned around, Myst was awake, but looking a little pale. "What happened? Why am I lying down?" she questioned.

"First, you have to tell us everything you remember." said Tancred, he seemed a little embarrassed about what the evil woman said to him about staring into Myst's beautiful eyes.

"Well, I tried to conjure a mental map of this ruin, when my conscience stopped me. We had a bit of an argument, and then she said she wasn't just my conscience. I said I had friends what would help me, and that's all I remember. I doubt that makes much sence. Now, WHY am I lying down? I'm perfectly fine, and I hope you didn't use the supplies I gave you in vain Ash!" She glanced at Ash's share of matches.

They were all black.

Ash went magenta. Myst sighed. _Pyromaniacs.. They seem drawn to me. Next time I look in the mirror, I'll search for a magnet._

_"_Well, she definitely wasn't your conscience. She said to us that she was going to feed your powers to another endowed girl. Then, Lysander worked his magic…" Ash paused to kiss Lysander swiftly on the cheek "And she disappeared. You seem a lot stronger without that woman around. She said the last few months it's been her you've been talking to…"

"Well, she certainly likes to lie. Okay, let's get out of here. Who's with me?", asked Myst.

"I certainly am. Medal, Schmedal, lets blow this pop stand!" replied Ash.

They turned to the exit, when enormous boulders fell from the roof and blocked their way out.

Typical. Just bloody typical

"Okay, to business. I will go with Lysander to get that wretched Sue! Myst, you stay with Tancred, and see if you can shift that boulder. Mystic A. Archer! If anything happens you call me! Stick together guys, and good luck. Also, watch out for superman, he is transsexual!" Ash declared, everyone gave ash a weird look before the girls shared a final hug.

And then Lysander and Ash strode into the darkness.

Ash POV

Now, if I were an evil wretched conscience wannabe, where would I hide? Oh damn this. I think I'll ring Myst to see what's happened. It's been hours… DAMN IT, there's no bloody signal. I tried texting. This is what I said:

_Hey Myst we've made no progress. What about you and Tanc? Found anything cool? Like a partly decomposed dead body? are you ok? Sorry Myst, to leave u alone with Tanc was cruel. I didn't have a choice. Message back if you get this._

I hope everything's okay, and I hope they got my text. Minutes passed, still no reply. Finally, I was glad to hear my phone telling me I had received a text:

_Ash I will kill you. Honestly, you think sorry is going to cut it? Yeah we're fine... No progress in lifting the bloody boulder. Wait I think weather-vane found something. I'll message u soon._

I take great joy in causing Myst great pain.

End of POV

Lysander called his ancestors up, to track the spirit down, but he had no luck. Ash even had the pleasure of meeting them, though she was too terrified to understand what they said. Lysander had described them as 'not too talkative'. Ash was really scared now. It was midnight by her watch, and she was being tempted to make a roasted apple sandwich. She held off until they were both having full-on hallucinations of hot-dogs and tacos, and sparingly ate an apple sandwich- half each. They still had half of the food left over for next time. A little bit of making out ensued due to the boredness.

Meanwhile, Tancred and Myst were anything BUT bored. Myst was right; he did find something- the medal. It glistened in the torchlight, and it read in pewter letters: RUIN GAME WINNER, 2006. Underneath, it said Bloor's Academy, and then in even smaller print it said: _London Quality Medals_. Myst took great pleasure in handling the medal, knowing the privileges it would unlock. They were about to fall asleep, when Myst's phone rang. Here was the conversation:

"Hello?"

"Hello?"

"Myst! Don't ask me how we got signal, there's not much time. But she found us."

It was Ash. No shit sherlock.

"Sue? Oh my god! What happened? What did she do?"

"Well, first she possessed Lysander for a few minutes, but she eventually got bored. Then, she came into me, and pashed Lysander! Urgh! Anyway, I think she's coming for you. Be ready, I don't think she's alone. I heard a girl's voice, and I know who is was. It was- "

"Yeah? it was?"

There was a huge smash, at the other end, and a series of yells. The first belonged to Lysander, then Ash, then came the sound of drums, and a roaring fire, then came a girl's scream. Indeed, the voice was very familiar, and Myst certainly know whose voice it belonged to.

"Tancred, this is what we need to do. Maybe with my telekinesis, and your wind we could make some boulders fall on our arriving visitors. Kapeesh?"

"Yeah, whatever. But, how do we know this person doesn't have powers of their own?"

Myst looked into his eyes. For the first time, she realized he had green eyes. Myst liked green eyes. On normal circumstances ash did too, but tallness was a turn on for Ash, so it wasn't a shocker that she was attracted to Lysander.

"Trust me, I know who that person is... And how dare you question me like that? Like I don't know what I'm doing. Nobody questions me. Ever. Get it?"

"Got it..." Tancred wondered why Myst had changed her attitude so quickly. But then, he thought it was also safer for them to hate each other than to... well, anything else.

_The Game's over Sue! I have friends as strong as my enemies. How could such a person posses the capacity for my powers? They're mine, and always will be. Reveal yourself!_

Sue did what she was told. Another girl revealed herself also. But, it wasn't who Myst thought. It was Mariah Bloor.

Myst was in shock. MARIAH? Well, she originally thought it would be Emma Tolly, but MARIAH? Well, she certainly was NOT going to have HER powers.

"Oh, in for a bit of a shock, Myst? Poor little Tancred can't help you now. He is of no help to me anymore. I now have powers of my own!"

"Such as?" asked Myst. Tancred was just standing there scratching his head trying to figure out when he had EVER been a help to Mariah. Then, Mariah picked up a rock and flinged it with all her might at Myst's head, all with her mind. Myst felt dizzy, and then blacked out.

TO BE CONTINUED IN 'INTO THE RUIN' CHAPTER 2

Ash: Heh, Myst can't join us tonight.

Me: DAMN YOU MARIAH!

Ash: Ignore the nice pyro lunatic... LISTEN TO ME! THE BITCHY PYRO LUNATIC!

Me: HaHa, you're only a fictional character..

Ash: Damn you!


	11. Into The Ruin Part 2

TBWKUA – Hi, I love leaving people is suspense, sorry this update came a little late. I am on holidays. And I'm bored. So very bored… I hate family holidays… all the screaming children…

Disclaimer – You know I don't own Charlie Bone so why are you asking such a stupid question?

TBWKUA – I would like to take this opportunity to thank my reviewers, you know who you are. But especially 'Go Your Own Way' for reviewing since the very beginning and 'Vanilla Bean CEO' because she is using Ash and Myst in their story. I love you all. Peace out.

"MYST!" Ash screamed, she ran forward to aid her friend when she was thrown back by a telekinetic force that seemed to radiate from Mariah, Ash slammed into a stone wall and was instantly sickened by the impact. Ash sunk to the ground in a crumbled heap opposite from Myst who was on the other side of the ruin. Mariah had flung her at least a mile far, how was that possible?

Obviously Sue wasn't kidding when she said she had been feeding Myst's extraordinary powers to someone else. Lysander, Myst and Tancred where nowhere in sight.

Ash pulled herself upwards and crawled meekly towards a circular hole, it was a little like a tunnel. Ash didn't want to enter it unless she had to. The wind picked up and howled wildly, branches where being torn off trees and a hunting horn was sounded to signal the children to come out of the ruin, but Ash didn't have the strength for that. She was stuck.

A branch was torn savagely from a tree and slammed down next to Ash, she knew she needed to get out of here, so she did what she could. She crawled into the tunnel.

Ash hauled herself further into the tunnel, soon she felt mud between her fingertips and her head skimmed a low stone wall. What if the tunnel just stopped? She would be trapped then. Occasionally she came across skeletons of people who had become too big for the tunnel and had got themselves lodged in between the low stone ceiling and the thick mud floor.

After a while the tunnel widened and the ceiling got higher, Ash was soon able to stand upright in the tunnel, it continued to get wider and higher until it was roughly as wide as a football field and roughly as high as the chapels ceiling. The flooring changed too, someone had laid down limestone pavers over the mud and the ceiling was not stone as she expected but marble. She was in a tunnel of marble.

Ash could still hear the howling of the wind and the smashing of branches, Tancred was obviously fighting hard with Sue and Mariah.

The Pavement sloped downwards and at the bottom of the slope was a swamp

like thing. Well, it was like a muddy lake, and she couldn't see the other side, but she had to get across.

She was going to have to swim in mud.

Damn.

Just… Damn.

Ash hated the dark, she also hated deep, dark, murky water. But nether the less, she proceeded to wade into the mud-water. In the distance, she could make out two figures.

Meanwhile, back on Myst's side, Tancred and Lysander where fighting bravely, Tancred had picked up the winds and branches where being flung at Sue and Mariah but the two where more agile then they looked, having sidestepped about eighty already.

Not to mention Myst was still out cold, a rock to the head can do terrible things to a girl that has been leeched of her power for months now.

Mariah let out a wicked laugh "Well, well boys! Now your little girlfriends can see that I am the power! I am the only woman you boys will adore! Especially you, my darling Tancred!"

Tancred shuddered, and Lysander scowled, but Mariah went on, "I will rule! I will kill Mystic Archer and Ashelin-" Mariah was cut off with a shriek, a branch finally hit Mariah in mid rant, it sent her wheeling back and slammed her against a wall. She went VERY stiff. Sue disappeared with a loud crack and a dark, disbelieving scowl. Myst awoke. It was like a spell had been lifted in the event of Mariah's loss of conscience.

The trio slowly crept over to Mariah's prone form, Myst checked for a pulse but found none.

Mariah was dead.

Lysander, Tancred and Myst stood back in shock, Myst wheeled on Tancred "YOU KILLED HER! Not that I mind at all… but that's… just… at your age… I mean…" Myst didn't seem to be able to get her tongue around the words. Tancred looked ashamed "I didn't mean to, I mean… the branch… I-I…" he trailed off, in deep shock of what had happened.

"Listen, I think we should find Ash now, Tanc, it was an accident and my ancestors could have killed her too, it was always a risk, and it was one we had to take. Now come on, I think she… err… flew… this way." Lysander said awkwardly, leading the way from the clearing where they had battled Mariah and Sue.

Myst was dizzy from her little episode and demanded to know where her friend was and how they where going to get out of this.

"Do you expect the Bloors to take the death of their only daughter, their _endowed_ daughter lying down? We are all going to die! DIE I SAY!" Myst exclaimed.

"SHUT UP! YOU SOUND LIKE ASH!" Tancred yelled. Lysander then cuffed Tancred on the head for his ending comment and exclaimed "You are both carrying on like a married couple! This is no ones fault but the Bloors and Sue's! Stop fighting each other, Sue is our enemy. Not one another."

"That was a right speech; you should be a peacemaking democrat." Myst said in an affirmative voice. Lysander and Tancred just raised their eyebrows and proceeded to trudge through the ruin.

ASH POV

The mud-water squelched unpleasantly around Ash and she made disgusted faces every time she felt something slimy underfoot. The two figures in the distance where becoming more defined with every stroke through the unpleasant water.

When Ash finally clamored up onto the limestone platform on the other side of the lake the wailing of the wind outside could no longer be heard and the two figures where mere feet in front of her. They where talking, and had obviously not noticed her, so she edged closer, keeping to the side to avoid detection.

She caught fragments of the people's conversation.

"The psychic is free"

"Cant find the Pyro"

"Young Bloor girl has failed us"

"Someone's dead"

"This is unexpected"

Ash's heart caught in her throat, what if the dead person was in fact Myst, Lysander or Tancred? What if Olivia, Gabriel, Emma or even Asa was dead? Ash found it hard to breathe, these people in front of her where clearly not friends of herself or Myst, if they caught her…

No. Don't think of that, even though you are loud, clumsy and inpatient you will NOT be caught by these people. Just keep following the tunnel, and get a good look at these people while doing it.

Ash scooted over to the opposite wall where the light from a hole in the roof reflected of the strangers faces, there was a man and a woman, Ash thought she recognized them as celebrities from a magazine. Valerie Valentine and Victor Valentine, that's who they are, they where on the front page because it was believed that they where serious drug addicts, and benefactors of Bloors. Ash sat in her thinking pose while she tried to remember what her father had said about them.

FLASHBACK

_Ash's dad laughed at something Ash had said about celebrities being dumb and illiterate, he then turned rather grave._

"_For many celebrities that is the case, but not for the Valentines! They are, in fact, endowed like yourself! I believe that Victor Valentine is a charmer and will bender, while his wife, Valerie Valentine, is a siren." He said gravely._

"_A siren?" Ash questioned._

"_A kind of beautiful woman that mainly lives at sea and has the power to claim a mans heart and grant wishes. They also have sonic voices and super strength. If you ever meet the Valentines I strongly suggest that you run in the opposite direction as quickly as you possibly can." Dad explained. _

"_O.K dad."_

END OF FLASHBACK

Ash sat still as the scene slowly faded from her mind and realized for the first time that she was in deep trouble. These people could force her to do anything, they could force her to strangle herself. She had to get out of here quickly.

Ash made her way away from the two Valentines, who where still deeply engrossed in their conspiring to notice her. She crept across the limestone slaps until her knees where numb and sore, she saw an opening in the distance, and ran towards it, no longer fearing the Valentines, they where long behind her.

The fresh air hit her face and rejuvenated her and heightened her spirits, in the distance she could see Myst, Tancred and Lysander, all safe and sound. Not dead or hurt.

Myst exclaimed and yelled "ARE YOU OKAY! WE'VE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU!" Ash laughed good naturedly and hugged her friend, who recoiled, Ash was covered in mud-water after all.

"Ash! Why are you covered in mud?" Myst queried.

"I crawled through a tunnel and had to swim across this lake-swamp thing inside it, I have so much to tell you!" Ash grinned.

"Like?" Lysander and Tancred said at the same time.

"Well, the celebrity couple, the Valentines are endowed, here and working for the Bloors. I overheard them saying that 'the psychic is free' and that they 'cant find the pyro' and then they said that someone was dead!"

Tancred shifted uneasily at these last words, sure, he hated Mariah and thought she was an absolute slut but he did feel some guilt at her death. Which he caused. Not directly, but still.

"Well, while all that was happening to you Tancred killed Mariah and Sue disappeared, I woke up and you kind of flew off, I assume that was Mariah's doing." Said Myst primly.

Ash's face could have been described as O.O but that would be an understatement. 

When Ash finally found her voice she yelled "WHAT THE HELL! KILLED! IM SURROUNDED BY IDIOTS THAT GO ON PSYCHO KILLING SPREES WHEN I AM NOT AROUND! OH DEAR GOD HELP ME!"

Eventually Lysander calmed Ash down and they made their way out of the ruin. Ash claimed that the next time they had a ruin game she would nock the proclaimer unconscious. Myst silently agreed.

"Hey, Myst and I found the medal while we where trying to shift the boulders." Said Tancred lightly once they where back inside the academy walls. Ash and Lysander where pleasantly surprised and demanded to see the medal. Myst fumbled with her bag, frantically looking for the medal, she searched and re searched her bag before proclaiming "The blasted medal is lost! I can't find it!"

As if on que the boys second year music common room erupted with cheers and an exited Fidelio ran over to them, "Charlie found the medal!" he exclaimed.

The four stood in complete shock for a few seconds until Ash growled and shrieked "THAT BASTARD WILL DIE! HOW DARE HE BETRAY HIS FRIENDS AND THEN STEAL FROM US!" before storming towards Charlie's room. Lysander just managed to restrain her from breaking Charlie's nose.

"Control your psycho bitch girlfriend Lysander!" Exclaimed Charlie angrily, Lysander growled and let go of Ash completely, the said pyro walked over to Charlie and punched him in the nose, hard. There was a crunching sound and Charlie's nose started bleeding at a rapid rate.

Ash and Myst then stormed back to their dorms, but not before Myst sent numerous hard, pointy objects zooming at Charlie with her telekinetic powers.

Ash couldn't sleep that night, neither could Myst. Myst just took a sleeping pill but Ash decided to read till 2:00am. Tomorrow they would be awoken early by the shrieks of Manfred Bloor as he discovered the body of his dead sister Mariah.

TBWKUA – Ding, dong, Mariah's dead, how did she die? I wrote what you read! What happened to her body? Myst flushed it down the potty! And round and round it goes…

Ash – and they think I'm weird!

Myst – you probably think this story is ending, well, IT IS JUST BEGINNING!

Ash - MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

All –review and we will have a cookie for you!

Random person – Plushies too!

Glare at random person

TBWKUA – Bye!


	12. The Beach Party

The next day was gloomy and downright miserable, Mariah's death had spread through the school at a rapid rate, people everywhere where questioning the cause of death. Tancred had developed a habit of going into violent coughing fits and excusing himself when the topic arose.

Lysander was suspicious, all day he had been sensing a dark presence in Myst, like a shadow that constantly followed her, Lysander was angry, Myst was obviously a traitor. He had to tell Ash.

Lysander pulled Ash aside after sculpting class; she was oblivious to the whole thing. Her hair was in a plait today, she wore a red halter with a flowing lace black skirt down to her ankles, she looked lovely, as per usual.

"We need to talk." Lysander said in a serious tone.

Ash raised her eyes, "About?"

"About your fantastic choice in friends." Lysander said irritably.

Ash looked confused, "What?"

"Myst is evil" Lysander stated simply.

Ash stared at him for a whole minute before bursting into laughter, Lysander was frustrated to no end.

"I'm serious! There's something wrong with her, I don't want you to hang around with her anymore." Lysander said bitterly.

Ash snapped out of her laughter instantly "LISTEN! If there is anything wrong with ANYONE it's you! HOW DARE YOU accuse my best friend of being EVIL! Quit this nonsense, or you'll never see me again!" she yelled. It was a good thing that the corridors where empty at the time, otherwise they would have gathered quite an audience.

"WHY do you always assume that I'M the one that's wrong! You never listen to ANYTHING I say, and I'm tired of it all, goddamit!" Lysander yelled back.

"Well, if you feel that way then maybe Myst was right about you! Maybe this all happened too fast! I certainly don't want a boyfriend like you! I cant believe you said that! WE'RE THROUGH!" Ash exclaimed heatedly before storming down the corridor, on the way to French, Leaving a baffled Lysander in her wake.

ΩŏΩ ΩŏΩ ΩŏΩ ΩŏΩ ΩŏΩ ΩŏΩ ΩŏΩ ΩŏΩ ΩŏΩ ΩŏΩ ΩŏΩ ΩŏΩ ΩŏΩ ΩŏΩ ΩŏΩ ΩŏΩ ΩŏΩ

Myst was confused to no end, last night Ash and Lysander were very much in love, and now they were fighting. Again. Myst didn't brood over it, she had her own problems to worry about. She was breaking up with Tony.

"Tony. We need to talk." Myst said forebodingly. Tony flinched, 'we need to talk' were the most dreaded words a guy could hear from his girlfriend.

"Yeah?"

"We need to break up. Don't be upset or anything, I just don't think that we will work out, there's just no… no…" Myst faltered,

"Spark." Tony finished gravely.

"Exactly, Tony, I'm so sorry, I'm sure there is someone out there who is better for you. I never meant to hurt you. please, can we just be friends?" Myst pleaded, the difficulty of the situation was written plainly across her face.

Tony frowned, but eventually said "Ok, friends, I just wish that you could of told me earlier, but this works out, see, I have a crush on Olivia, and she broke up with Charlie ages ago so…"

Myst's eyes widened with surprise, she hadn't counted on this. She simply shrugged and returned to her dorm, room 317.

ΩŏΩ ΩŏΩ ΩŏΩ ΩŏΩ ΩŏΩ ΩŏΩ ΩŏΩ ΩŏΩ ΩŏΩ ΩŏΩ ΩŏΩ ΩŏΩ ΩŏΩ ΩŏΩ ΩŏΩ ΩŏΩ ΩŏΩ

_Matron slipped through the girls dormitory, room 319, that was the dorm number of the Archer girl. She proceeded to the third bunk on the left, where the Archer girl slept, and cast a spell of sickness upon her. Matron then hastily departed, not wanting to be caught, and not bothering to check if she got the right girl._

_Olivia Vertigo stirred, to see Matron swooping out the door, Olivia had a suspicion that she had been previously standing over the girl that slept in the third bunk on the left, Emma Tolly._

ΩŏΩ ΩŏΩ ΩŏΩ ΩŏΩ ΩŏΩ ΩŏΩ ΩŏΩ ΩŏΩ ΩŏΩ ΩŏΩ ΩŏΩ ΩŏΩ ΩŏΩ ΩŏΩ ΩŏΩ ΩŏΩ ΩŏΩ

Ash and Myst sat up on their bunks, it was late they knew, but they needed to talk.

"What happened with you and Lysander?" Myst queried.

"We broke up." Ash said shortly.

"Yes!"

"He accused you of being evil and it kind of went from there." Ash murmured, adverting her eyes.

"Oh."

"And you?" Ash asked lifelessly.

"Broke up with Tony." Myst said indifferently.

"Because you like Tanc, right?" Ash replied.

Myst looked at Ash irritably, "Spare me."

"Fine." Ash said sulkily.

"Ash, if you love Lysander so much WHY did you break up with him?"

Ash looked up sharply "I never said I loved him! And I'll sure as hell never will! I HATE him and I don't ever want to see him again!"

Myst stared at Ash flatly, "OK, you are in SERIOUS denial, as much as I hate the guy I realize that he makes you happy and you ARE in love with him, and don't lie to me, denial is a cruel mistress." Myst finished by quoting one of Ash's books.

Ash looked like she was about to cry, "Well, what was I supposed to do? He was practically saying you or him! And I'd never ditch my mate for ANY man! Why the heck did he have to voice such a stupid opinion? We could have been fine!"

Myst looked piteously at Ash, "Well, I've got just the thing to cheer you up! We've been invited to a beach party by that nice man, erm, Mr. Paton Yewbeam I think, and I think that he is going to announce something important!"

Ash glared softly at Myst "How would you know?"

"Hem, hem, WHO is the psychic here?" Myst scolded irritably.

"Alright, I'll go to the stupid party-majigamabob" Ash murmured grudgingly.

"Thanks, I didn't want to go alone to a beach party."

"WAIT! --BEACH-- party? I HATE WATER IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM EXCEPT FOR DRINKING AND BATHING WATER! BEACHES SCARE THE SHIT OUT OF ME!" Ash randomly yelled. Myst flinched at the shrieking sound.

'Um, yeah, don't worry though, it'll be night so no-one will swim." Myst added hastily, hoping to calm her phobia stricken friend.

This was going to be a looooooong night.

ΩŏΩ ΩŏΩ ΩŏΩ ΩŏΩ ΩŏΩ ΩŏΩ ΩŏΩ ΩŏΩ ΩŏΩ ΩŏΩ ΩŏΩ ΩŏΩ ΩŏΩ ΩŏΩ ΩŏΩ ΩŏΩ ΩŏΩ

ΩΩΩΩ NIGHTIME AT THE BEACH ΩΩΩΩ

Ash walked along the shoreline grudgingly, looking up at the stars hopelessly, what was the point of a beach party? Why not have a house party like normal people? Plus, Lysander was there, and she didn't want to see him. At all.

Myst walked along the shore carefree and cheerful, it made Ash want to box her ears. The party had proven too full of tipsy adults for their liking so they had set off to find the other children, they could hear the voices of youth ahead, just behind those rocks over there.

Myst and Ash rounded the corner to find Olivia, Emma, Gabriel, Tancred, Lysander, Fidelio, Tony, Skylar and Billy assembled among the boulder-like rocks. Myst's attitude towards Tancred seemed to have improved slightly, so she wasn't at all awkward, Ash on the other hand looked like she would very much like to bury herself in the sand upon sighting Lysander. Or at least bury him.

"Hello girls, do join! We where just about to play a spot of truth or dare, you're just in the nick of time!" said Fidelio cheerfully. Ash groaned how she hated that foul game. Myst wasn't overly pleased either, she hadn't had a very good run when it came to truth or dare.

Ash and Myst took their spots and Olivia scanned the faces of the crowd, searching for her victim.

Her eyes fell on Myst.

"Myst, truth or dare?"

Myst had heard some horror stories about truths so she picked the latter, "Dare me,"

Olivia's smile became wicked and spiteful, "Very well, I dare you to run around for a whole minute, sixty seconds, singing the Barbie girl song." She cackled.

Myst looked like the entire world had come crashing down on her pretty blonde head.

Myst hesitantly rose to her feet, she gulped and ran, rather quickly, maybe she thought that the further away she was the better. But everyone still heard her.

"YOU CAN BRUSH MY HAIR! UNDRESS ME ANYWHEEEEREEEE!" Myst's voice rang through the darkness or shoal beach. Fidelio laughed merrily, it kind of reminded Ash of Santa Claus, probably because he had snuck a whole bottle of margarita mix from the party.

Myst came back primly; she straightened out her shirt and sat down, trying to preserve her dignity. Not that there was much left.

She eyed the people around her and selected her victim, and there Ash was. Muahahahahaha!

"Ash, truth or dare?" Myst queried.

Ash's eyes darted around nervously, as if searching for an escape route. "Um… Truth."

Myst grinned, "Aright then, who do you like? As MORE then a friend?"

"Skylar." Ash replied flatly, glaring straight at Lysander, who looked like someone had slapped him hard in the face. Ahhhhh…. The levels that women will slip to get revenge. Well, at least it was working. Skylar looked like Christmas had come early.

Ash looked around, eyes piercing the soul of each person. She grimaced and said, "Tancred, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to pash any single person in this circle, boy or girl, sleaze or faggot, who do you choose?" Ash cackled.

"Um… I choose-"

"Cant decide then? I nominate Myst! Pucker up!" Ash grinned. MUAHAHAHAHA ha!

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! " Myst yelled dramatically. Tancred looked hurt. No one seemed to notice or care, Lysander was too busy trying to destroy Skylar's face with his glare.

Myst stopped screaming, and then…. "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"NEVER! I'M GOING BACK TO THE TIPSY ADULTS NOW!"

She then stormed off, leaving Ash alone with Skylar. The others left a short time after. Leaving her alone with Skylar. Well, Lysander was in earshot, but no-one else.

He approached her and said "Let's explore those caverns over there." Ash would have refused had Lysander not been within earshot. So she left with Skylar, to explore, dark, dreary, scary caverns.

OK, so Ash wasn't the most cautious person you could come across.

ΩŏΩ ΩŏΩ ΩŏΩ ΩŏΩ ΩŏΩ ΩŏΩ ΩŏΩ ΩŏΩ ΩŏΩ ΩŏΩ ΩŏΩ ΩŏΩ ΩŏΩ ΩŏΩ ΩŏΩ ΩŏΩ ΩŏΩ

BAS – HEYO! I'm a tellytubby. The red one. Po. Not Poo, Pogo, or Pom, just Po.

Ash – MUAHAHAHAHA! BEHOLD! THE AWESOMENESS OF LALA! THE YELLOW TELLYTUBBY!

Myst – I'm just you every-day barney. He rocks, I mean come on, a purple dinosaur!

BAS – No.

Ash – Review make her update faster.

Myst – just a hint.

BAS – Does everyone like my prettiful penname?


	13. Talk about twists!

The caverns where dark and foreboding, the entrance was a large opening in the face of a smooth, glistening slap of granite. Inside there was a wide expanse of boulders, stacked everywhere and covering every spot of ground visible in the poor light of the cavern in every direction for about seventy meters. From there you could see the sheer cliff that rose up some fifty feet towards the roof of the cavern, which was immense beyond belief. The cliff was jagged and had many handholds, but if you chose the wrong rock to scale you could go down, down, down.

Ash shivered in the bitter cold of the night, Skylar had volunteered to put his arm around her shoulder but she had subtly refused, attempting to be courteous and the same time. This is very difficult when someone is repetitively trying to feel you up in a really dark, and slightly creepy, cavern.

Skylar confidently led the way up a trail that lead to the top of the sheer cliff, and Ash, not having any great choice followed him.

The path was steep and Ash soon found herself on her knees scrambling on cold, damp boulders after the dark boy.

When they had reached the top of the summit the sinister brilliance cave was revealed to her.

Great spikes spiraled from the ground and the ceiling, the moon cast an eerie glow across the faces of massive boulders, Ash's breath caught in her throat, she closed her eyes for a moment. Yes, Skylar was a sleaze, but this was more 'romantic' than Lysander had ever managed to be.

Yet sleaze like Skylar always managed to fuck it up somehow.

"Join the dark side Ash, join me, we belong together, don't deny it Nixena." Skylar whispered sinisterly.

Yep, right on Que.

"I will NEVER join your side! Who the hell is Nixena?" Ash snapped, failing to realize the seriousness of the situation. It was time to realize that she and Skylar would never work out, Ash thought sadly.

"You should know, she's your ancestor."

"Wha-" Ash started.

"I fell in love with her all over again when I first saw you. Did you know that your eyes grow so much greener when you play with fire? Or that you walk slowly, even when you insist you are in a hurry? Does Lysander? You are just like Nixena was a thousand years ago."

Ash was scared, not only did Skylar like her, he had obviously stalked her. Yet people like Ash do not easily grasp the danger of a scenario in a hurry, "Oh my god! You are over a thousand years old!!! YOU PEDOPHILE!!! Ewww! I FLIRTED with you!!! I think I will now calmly bury my head in the granite we stand on, thankyouverymuch."

Skylar sighed impatiently, "Mariah, my bride is not cooperating."

"Bride? I'M SIXTEEN FOR CRIST SAKES!!! And I wouldn't marry you if you were the last sleazy vampire-like bastard on the planet! WAIT! You ARE a vampire!!!" Ash yelled.

Skylar visibly burned with earth quaking rage, sending Ash into utter silence whilst Mariah snuck up behind her and hit her on the head with a frying pan.

"She wasn't supposed to figure it out, Skylar." Mariah hissed.

"Shut up." Skylar hissed.

"Just because she rejected you, and anyway, I want to kill Myst so me and my tancy-poo can life together in a prettiful white house with a picket fence in Alabama and…"

"SHUT UP!!!"

"Alrighty then!" Mariah ushered irritably.

Things were quiet. Too quiet. Everything was silent without Ash, and they couldn't hear anything coming from the cavern.

"There is something wrong. Nothing I can explain now, but you have to believe me." announced Myst.

"Hey, it's no big loss if we never see her again, no news is good news, leave the crazy freak alone," retorted Lysander. He then fell silent, probably mentally deafened by the following telekinetic screams of Myst.

_How dare you! If I ever catch you calling Ash or myself a freak ever again, I will make sure you wish you have never ever been born, get it into your thick skull, pretty boy! Ooh, what's Caspa the friendly ghost gonna do now? I don't blame Ash for dumping you, you JERK!_

"Come on, I'm checking it out. I need someone to come with me, to shield my eyes, you know, just in case-" Myst began.

"Fine, I'll go." Tancred said quickly.

As they trudged through the pebbles on the so called beach (A/N: I am from Australia and don't understand British pebble beaches) Myst explained her troubles with Tancred. Strangely, she felt the smallest fraction of comfort between them ever since she had broken up with Tony.

"...so I tried asking her if everything was ok and she didn't answer! Then, I felt the link drop out."

"The link?"

"When a psychic has a close bond with someone, they form a link, like I can feel her emotions, and sometimes she can even feel mine. But it's completely dropped out; I don't even feel her presence. This is why I have to come for her, just like when I called her in the ruin, she came. I am returning her favor."

Finally, they reached the dark cavern, but luckily, Tancred had a flashlight. They spent what seemed like hours roaming around the cave and calling out their names, and finally, in a corner were 3 people: one who had her back facing them, unconscious Ash, and an ancient beast that brought terror to human eyes: a vampire.

Myst, unaware of who else was there, ran over to Ash, and tried everything to maker wake up. She was breathing, and she had a pulse, but it looked like she wouldn't make it for long.

Mariah tapped Myst on the shoulder. Myst turned around to see her all time arch rival, the young woman who almost brought Myst to her final breath: Mariah Bloor was on the vampire's arm.

Myst was officially freaked. No, terrified. Her enemy had come back to haunt her. Why her? It always had to be Myst.

"So, it took you exactly 26 minutes and 7 seconds to figure out something was wrong. Some friend, Myst, good on you," stated Mariah.

"Why her? Out of all the endowed people on Earth, why take Ash?"

"Oh, I didn't take her for her power. I fell in love with Borlath's youngest daughter, Nixena, Ashley's ancestor. She too had fire powers, and Ash is the spitting image of her. When I asked her for her hand in marriage, she willingly accepted, not knowing of my... Inner self, shall we put it. When she found tooth marks on her neck one morning, she seeked advice from her psychic freak of a friend, who went by the name of Xantara, and left without a trace. She burnt a hole in my heart, and now I am so lonely that I'll go for second best. Now Lysander's out of the way, it was all too easy. But Ash refused my love, so now she must pay. I'll dispose of anyone that gets in my way."

"Okay, so Nixena broke your heart and you're upset. Come on, you bit her neck! Who wouldn't be freaked?" challenged Myst. He gave her the iciest stare and bared his teeth, which forced her to hastily get off the tender subject. "So, tell me more about this Xantara." she pressed, since she read the name in a family history book and Xantara wasn't such a common name.

"Xantara was the daughter of Borlath's good-for-nothing sister. Her mother was okay, but her I could never handle in small doses. Always up to no good, if you ask me. Giving people so-called advice on their troubles, just because she was psychic. She thought she was really something. Just because... "His voice trailed off again, so Myst had no choice but to read his mind.

She hated doing this to anyone, because she felt it was wrong. Out of bloodstains and inky swirls, she could make out a pretty young woman with long, blond hair talking seriously with Nixena, who looked exactly like her friend, but her hair was longer, her eyes greener, and her lips redder. She had been crying, laying her head on the table. Replying to her distressful moans, Xantara said something that made her smile, nod, and thank her for her help and leave. She noticed two marks on her neck, before her link was cut out completely with a sharp slap.

"How dare you! You little wretch, I should've known you would be as meddling as that brat of a woman!"

Myst's cheek stung terribly, as she lost her balance and fell to the ground. From instinct, she closed her eyes and pretended to be unconscious. Now she knew a fraction of Ash's pain.

Tancred was enraged of him sending Myst to the ground, and started a sandstorm. It didn't really help, since he couldn't see through all the sand, so her took it away and summoned some wind instead, which blew Mariah off her feet, and up against a wall.

Well, he thought, at least he didn't kill her this time. Skylar was weak, but Mariah gaining on Tancred from behind, with a rather sharp rock. A very shiny rock. Wait, it was a blade.

She was about to sink the blade into his shoulder when Myst thought quickly and sent a rock from the ceiling down on the brat and knocked her senseless. Well at least that got her out of the way again, without all the fuss of murdering.

Just when Myst and Tancred thought they had won the battle, nobody but Sue emerged, with something worse than a blade. It was a thorn-staff, and none of anyone's abilities had power over plants.

If someone got in the way of this, they would die a death of unimaginable pain.

Well well well, not so powerful now, are we? It seems I will have the last laugh, once and for all." Spoke Sue, cackling dryly at the helpless teenagers.

With this, she ignited the thorn staff, giving it its ultimate power.

"It must be bad for Ash, to lose at her own game," mused Sue, "I never liked pyromaniacs anyway..."

Suddenly, a wave of heat came from behind. Myst turned around, then suddenly pulled Tancred aside.

Mariah was in a painful headlock, so she got pulled aside too, as a giant fireball sped toward Sue and Skylar. As the light dimmed once more, Ash was standing up, her fingertips now individual tiny flames. Her eyes were crimson, with flashes of orange, as she nodded at the fireball, which spit into 2 spirits, wrestling the supernatural beings to the ground.

But wait, who were the transparent, cloudy beings with spears and shields, assisting in the battle? Tancred spun around to see the silhouette of Lysander Sage, standing afar, at the entrance of the cavern. He winked, and lent against the wall.

Meanwhile, as the endowed children's spirits took on their opponents, one of Lysander's ancestors signaled then Ash felt a voice in her head saying: _Leave, blessed children. We have them. Do not be harmed, keep safe. God bless. _

Ash did not know what to do, so she awkwardly bowed, then grabbed her friends and made their way back to the party.

"Well, what do we know, everyone's packing up. We practically missed 3/4 of it, due to your troublemaker guy. If you could even call him a guy. Let's go over to the rest of us."

They jogged back to the flat rocks, when Fidelio asked:" What kept you? Olivia got dared to gargle with seawater, it was so sad you missed it! By the way, Miss Ingledew and Paton are engaged! You missed nearly everything!" Myst wasn't there for that part; she was letting Olivia guzzle down her bottled water.

Besides, she knew ages ago about the engagement. Ash briefly explained how they got lost but were thoroughly intrigued by the endless caverns.

When they were walking off, Myst had to ask:

"Hey Ash, you did see Lysander's ancestors helping you with the battle? Will this rekindle something?"

Ash remained silent, her face remained unfathomable. But, as she was off guard, Myst took a peek into her mind and saw that she was smiling widely on the inside. Myst smiled to herself. It looked like the major war was almost over. Well, Almost.

Then out of nowhere Ash said through a large, genuine grin and said "I guess we will have to wait and see."


	14. What Happened to the Rubber Duckie?

Hullo, hope you like the chapter, thanks heaps to all the reviewers so far.

Disclaimer - sits here twiddling thumbs what? Are you people stupid or something? ME-NO-OWN, YOU-NO-TOUCHY!

Tee-hee

R&R

It was Monday and Ash was nowhere near ready for school. Myst's clean, ready-for-school state seemed to mock her as she ran through the small house looking for her duffel bag, Myst hovered after her from room to room.

"I know why you woke up late…!" Myst yelled in a singsong voice, prancing around the small, cluttered living room.

"Oh yeah? And why is that miss smarty pants???" Ash yelled irritably over her shoulder as she jammed her shoes on to her feet.

"You were dreaming of ly-san-derrrrrr!!!" Myst cheered happily.

Ash went a delicate shade of magenta and glared at Myst briefly before tearing at her hair with a plastic brush.

"Oh Lysander, I love you! Kiss me Lysander! Oh I can't sleep at night, come back to me!" Myst giggled, taunting Ash to the maximum level.

"Shut up!!!!!!" Ash yelled.

"Ok ok, geez, take it easy, we wouldn't want you looking stressed for Lysander now would we?" Myst chirruped, slipping from the room to check the clock and to make Ash's rubber ducky's fly across the room and collide with various object.

When Ash eventually found her duffel bag, brushed her hair, braided it, finished putting on her shoes and allocated a few books for the week the bus was just around the corner. Ash and Myst just made it before the art bus doors slammed shut.

"Bloody hell Ash, I've told you a million times! Get ready the night before school!" Myst lectured.

"Alright, I know."

"By the way your boyfriends staring at you." Myst added.

"WHERE!!!" Ash yelled, whirling around frantically at the idea of being watched, she tripped on her bag and grumbled about bus maintenance not being as it should.

A few students giggled, mostly silly little girls. Ash then re-gathered her composure and glared at the bus occupants, succeeding in shutting every silly little girl that had laughed up.

Myst and Ash then found seats behind Lysander and Tancred.

Myst and Tancred seemed to have found some peace between them and were talking about Paton's and Julia's recent engagement.

"You are completely mental." Lysander grinned, once the two were deep within their own conversation.

"Live with it." Ash hissed.

"It's actually kind of hot." Lysander commented mildly.

"Uh, really?" Ash said in confusion.

"For real" Lysander said mildly.

"Hmm. I see." Ash murmured.

"Do you?" Lysander contradicted.

"Must you be so insolent!?" Ash snapped

"You know you like me." he said sneakily.

"I suppose. I always have had a soft spot for losers." Ash combated.

"I always had a thing for desperate and obviously disturbed psychopaths."

"You have a thing for MANFRED!?!?!" Ash exclaimed

"Ha ha, very funny."

"Ever had a girlfriend before me?" Ash questioned mildly.

"In what context do you mean that?" Lysander queried.

"A circumstantial context."

"Not really."

"More evidence of your loser-ness." Ash laughed.

"So you don't want to get back together?" Lysander grinned, thinking that he had won.

"Sweetheart, there's always councilors to turn to if you feel that you aren't good enough for me." Ash grinned, seething with false sympathy.

"Seriously."

Ash glanced at him warily, "You know I like you."

"Just like?" Lysander questioned.

"I've known you for a couple weeks."

"Who decided that there was to be a time quota on love?" Lysander said enigmatically.

"I'm sixteen."

"So am I. Any more scandalous information?" he grinned sarcastically.

"What if this is too fast?"

"We can always go slower." Lysander said, leaning forward.

"We'll talk about this later."

"I'll look forward to it."

"I'm sure you will!" Ash accused.

"Meaning what exactly?" Lysander asked, brows raised.

"Shut up."

"But that would make you happy." Lysander pouted.

"..."

"Shut up." Ash said after a long pause.

O

Myst was surprised at how well her and Tancred could get on when they weren't trying to kill each other.

"I SO saw that engagement coming!" Myst grinned.

"That's because you're PSYCHIC!" Tancred exclaimed.

"And…?" Myst queried airily.

"Never mind. Hey, I was wondering… you and Tony… that was a total fluke right…?" Tancred asked uneasily.

"Hmm… that's one way of putting it, I guess that there is no real polite way of saying '_Tony is a loser_' is there?" Myst mused.

"There is no polite way, but I know a number of OTHER, more impolite, techniques…"

"Don't start with me, Tancred Torrson." Myst warned.

"I'm not starting with you, I'm starting with Tony." Tancred countered.

"Right."

"I'm serious."

"Sure. You forget that I can read your mind, and if you think about you rubber ducky ONE more time I will give you a number of mental images so scarring that you will never be able to think of rubber ducky's again!" Myst threatened.

The, erm… charming… conversation was cut short by a scream from the back of the bus, Myst jumped up from her isle seat to investigate

Emma Tolly had fainted, she was sprawled across the seat and looked very unhealthy, her hair was pale and straw-like, her skin was deathly pale and she wasn't breathing.

Haha, CLIFFY!!!

Ooooohhh! Will Emma die?

Ash – I HOPE SO!!!!!

Myst – Sacrifice her!

Ash – Tie her to a pole and offer her to the gods!!!

Myst – Yell at the pole you tied her to! AND THE ROSEBUSHES!!!

Ash – DEATH TO THE BORG!!!

Myst & Author - …

Ash – What? It's a catchy line.

Right… Catchy.

Myst – Gotcha.

Ash – review! Resistance is futile!


	15. The Final Battle

One of the last installments of this fiction, I'm so emotional!

"Oh my god!!!" Ash and Myst yelled at the same time.

The four endowed art students raced over to their fellow and sprung into different forms of action, Ash pulled a water bottle out of thin air and poured the contents onto Emma's face, Myst checked for a pulse, but refrained from CPR, praying that it was not needed, Tancred stirred up a breeze that sent all the art children scuttling a good ten feet away from Emma and Lysander was even logical enough to tell the bus driver to stop the bloody bus.

Emma spluttered awake, weakly clawing the air to try and push away the source of the freezing ice-water that was being unceremoniously poured on her face.

"Wha-WHAT!?!?! Why are you pouring water all over me!?" Emma hissed, Ash looked quite shocked at Emma's tone.

"What's goin' on down there? And why didja stop the bloody bus?" The surly bus driver growled.

"To stop, revive and survive, my good man." Ash said smoothly.

The four made it to school and through the day without any more significant trouble. Sure, Lysander and Ash got told off for yelling at each other in art by Mr. Johns, actually, Ash was yelling, Lysander was grinning.

According to Mr. Johns, fighting with a 'fellow soldier' is against school morale.

"If the Nazi's were to successfully resurrect Hitler and regroup, then we don't want to be sitting around yelling at each other like… sitting people that yell at each other…" Were his exact words.

It was at the end of the day that everything got ugly.

Ash and Myst were sitting in their dorm, chatting pleasantly with a fellow student, Ira, about the superiority of ducks to teddies. Ira felt very strongly about teddies.

Sadly, this pleasant conversation was not to last, there was a scream from one of the dorms across the hallway.

Ash and Myst jumped into action, peeking into the trouble dorm and finding themselves transfixed at what was inside.

Emma Tolly was lying face-down in the center of the dorm, Ash didn't see any signs of life, but she couldn't be sure, because a second later matron pushed her aside and proclaimed Emma dead.

There wasn't even any time to mourn.

There was a loud bang, the sound of at least twelve girls and five boys screaming their heads off, and then total darkness.

The school was a hive of activity that night, students groped along corridors and were quickly separated from their friends in the darkness. Ash and Myst constantly checked that the other was there as they groped along the corridors of Bloors academy.

Myst sketched a rough mental image of their surrounding with her powers, and told Ash that there was a door to the right.

One may wonder why Ash didn't use her power to illuminate the corridor, simple, every student in the academy would be crawling after her, desperate to be in the light, they would have to wait.

The door handle was extremely old and had accumulated a layer of rust, luckily, the door swung open silently on oiled hinges.

Ash and Myst stumbled into the dark room beyond and shut the door behind them. Ash whispered in fire language and light quickly illuminated the room in a hypnotic, flickering fashion.

The shadows cast by the room were long, and there were dark, uncharted corners wherever the two looked, there was an ancient staircase leading downwards and another leading up. There was no furniture and cobwebs were abundant, handing from banisters and ballooning in the breeze.

Wait. There was no breeze in the middle of a musty, ancient stone castle.

"Hello ladies." Tancred said breezily (I don't even know if that was supposed to be a pun or not).

"Hi, how did you guys get here? The boys dormitories are downstairs." Myst asked.

"We saw Sue, and we knew we had to warn you two, sadly, we got lost and ended up here in the dark, with lots of spiders…" Tancred shuddered.

"SUE!?!?!" Ash exclaimed.

"The one and only." Said a silky voice from behind a corner, an agelessly wrinkled woman with a hollow smile and dull, black eyes emerged, she must have been at least as old as Ezekiel.

Ash gaped hollowly, but not for the reason everyone thought, she pointed to a corner, where a dark, vampire emerged.

"You got away from me once, Nixena, but I promise, that won't happen again. And this time, I won't be playing second best _to anyone_." Skylar hissed.

"Long time, no see. Eh?" said a high voice from yet another corner. Mariah emerged slowly, slutty as ever.

"Oh joy, this is exactly how I pictured my wedding night, full of unexpected visitors. Wonderful." Ash muttered sarcastically.

"Quiet flame-brat! Know that resistance is futile, you could be so powerful with us, pet, you and your friend, these boys here are bad. You shouldn't hang around them. Be a good girl, your daddy would be so very pleased. You could even see your brother again." Sue said hypnotically.

Ash was caught off guard by the mention of her brother. Her head filled with could-be's and what-if's, she so badly wanted to see her brother again, she had spent every day for the last three years coming home to a mansion bustling with servants.

Its strange how someone who is constantly surrounded by people can be the loneliest person in existence.

"DON'T!" Lysander yelled, too late.

Mariah, Sue and Skylar sprung into action. Mariah attacked Myst, and Sue cornered Tancred, whilst Skylar preoccupied himself with Lysander.

Ash stood there in oblivion, suddenly, two figures emerged b behind her.

Valerie and Victor Valentine.

Benefactors of Bloors and alleged drug addicts. Endowed with some of the most powerful stuff since Elvis.

Victor grabbed her from behind, but immediately let go due to her temperature, she was well above 360°C. This occasionally happened in great fire-feats.

Speaking of, that probably had something to do with the giant fire-spirit that was attacking the Valentines. Ash shrugged and walked down a flight of mystery stairs.

Myst and Mariah were engaged in a full-out bitch fight. Mariah was raking at Myst's face with her claw-like nails and Myst was kicking her sides and shins.

Mariah squawked alarmingly as she tumbled down a flight of stairs.

Myst didn't even spare her a glance as she went to help the others by making objects zoom at their heads.

Ash was a little shocked when Mariah's body was flung down the flight of steep, rickety stairs that he had almost mastered.

She quickly jumped the last few steps and searched through Mariah's pocket, finding something very curious indeed.

It was a cold, silver, heart-shaped locket. She guessed that she shape was supposed to subtract from the menacing air that seemed to pulse out of it.

Suddenly a light bulb went off in Ash's head, and she, without a doubt, knew what to do. She wasn't sure how, but she knew.

Lysander was throwing everything he could at Skylar, ditto for his ancestors, but nothing stopped this guy.

He was delusional enough to believe that Ash was in love with his freaky vampirish-ness when she was clearly in love with his handsome self.

Yet he was like iron. Spears aint gonna cut it.

Tancred was having his own climatically straining battle with Sue, wind blew furiously above the two and rain pelted down, soaking both to the bone.

It doesn't seem that Sue particularly likes being wet.

There was a yell from the doorway, but neither Tancred nor Sue paid any heed, they were too preoccupied with trying to strangle each other.

There was a yell from the doorway, and then a blinding flash.

Suddenly the room was nearly empty Mariah, Skylar, Sue and the Valentines were gone.

Standing triumphantly in the doorway was Ash, with a silver locket in her hand.

Everyone was terribly confused.

"Guys! Mariah, Skylar, Sue and the Valentines are in this locket! They're trapped for eternity…guys… its-its… Over…" Ash said, wide eyed and awestruck.

"All over…" Myst murmured, all of the children were silent, for that was what they were, children.


	16. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

It was the day of Paton and Julia's wedding. Ash, Myst, Tancred and Lysander were all invited.

The wedding was outdoors, on soft, rolling plains, there were two cherry blossom trees that would serve as a wedding arch, and seats had been stacked in rows out front.

Myst was sitting on a hill overlooking the garden wedding, the wedding itself would not start for an hour, and Myst had nothing to do but draw.

She had nicked Ash's sketch pad and was drawing the beautiful view below. She was aware that someone was approaching her from behind. ****

"Stay back or I will fry your brain." Myst threatened, without turning around, the threat was kind of automatic now.

"What if you already have?" said a light voice from behind.

Myst spun around to see Tancred standing there, tux and all.

"Wha?" Myst was cut off by a pair of lips against hers, she had never felt so… light… her heart was beating a million times a second, but she was oblivious to all but the bliss that was kissing Tancred Torrson.

When the two finally drew away, they simply smiled, linked hands and took a looooooong walk.

Ash fell out of the tree that she had been spying on Myst and Tancred from. She braced herself for impact and was graced by being cushioned by the unfortunate fellow that chose to walk under the tree at that very moment.

"Uh… you're squishing me…" said the person.

Surprise, surprise! It was Lysander!

"Oh… Sorry…" Ash murmured.

"No, that's fine, I was looking for you anyway." Lysander smiled.

Ash tried her best to smile back "Lysander, I've been thinking about what you said, you know, on the bus? And I've decided… I've decided that I love you. I need you. Ever since I met you I've had this weird feeling in my chest, I-"

Lysander hushed her quickly, "Ash, you know I feel the same."

"I don't want to loose you."

"You won't. I need you too much to ever leave you" Lysander ushered.

The two shared a passionate kiss, and for all their flaws, knew that they would overcome any uneven ground they may face.

Maybe being thrown into such a scenario as Ash, Myst, Tancred and Lysander had been forced them to grow up a little, Ash learnt to be nicer to others, Myst learnt to let go of first impressions, as they are usually wrong, Tancred learnt to put a cap on his talent (you might kill Mariah again) and Lysander learnt that people like Ash are better left unchanged.

But they all discovered one thing.

Love.

One can describe love as finding one's counterpart in another, this is so rare today, and the chances of finding your meant-to-be lover are highly unlikely.

What happened after all this, you may ask? Well, after a few more adventures, Myst persuaded her family to move to England, they live in a cozy two-storey house with a white picket fence. And yes, she is dating Tancred.

Ash visited her mother to find her fresh out of rehab and just as she was before her drinking issues. She was re-united with her brother and lives with them in the heights. She admits to loving Lysander and the two are near inseparable.

Everyone has their happy ending, Julia and Paton are happily married and are expecting later on in the year, whilst Charlie came to his senses.

Tony and Olivia got together and have found a good use for Tony's pathetic endowment, he un-fogs Olivia's dressing room mirrors for her big performances.

Asa and Gabriel came out and are the first gay endowed couple ever to grace Bloor's academy.

Emma was buried at Gauthier's Green Lawn Cemetery and was visited by her friends once a year, and once a week in the case of her auntie.


	17. Credits & an Interview With Ezekiel

I'm so happy with the reviews received on this story, I am so grateful to all my reviewer's, especially 'Do you know Emily Davidson." Who has been an unreal person in general.

Dedicated to – My dear friend, both the real Myst Archer and the Raspberry dictator.

Credits

Ants Have Feelings Too - (ME!) Author of this Fan Fiction

Ash - Muse

Myst - Muse

Jenny Nimmo – Original Author of Charlie Bone

Perfect-in-purple – Reviewer

Star / Do you know Emily Davidson - Reviewer

The Never Ending Nightmare - Reviewer

Alder – Reviewer that makes assumptions and judges book by cover

Sora Girlfriend - Reviewer

Nullum Gratidum – Reviewer

Vanilla Bean CEO - Reviewer

Jenvaati- Reviewer

Lil anna banana - Reviewer

Cryptic Sarcasm - Reviewer

S.B Katherine – Reviewer

icedutchess- Reviewer

Iceblue – Reviewer

Sighs – Reviewer (cousin)

Thank you everyone! I love this story and am sad to say that there will be no sequel, I feel adored when I read your reviews. So to celebrate, YOU ALL GET PLUSHIES!!!

I have also decided to put in an interview with the endowed below as an extra.

ON WITH THE SHOW!!!

Host - Hello and welcome! My name is Bob and I will be your host for tonight's sermon, 'Endowed freaks from Fanfic'. Our first speaker will be an enrages Ezekiel, who is mortified that he did not get a part.

Ezekiel enters and crowd cheers

Ezekiel – Hello Bob, I just want to say that we should all throw tomatoes and moldy cheese at the author.

crowd throws T&MC at me

Ezekiel - evil laugh

Bob – how does it feel to be left outside?

Ezekiel – Terrible, the bloody dog thinks I'm a fire hydrant!

Bob – Should AHFT be guilty?

Ezekiel – I want that wrench drowned, fed to a pack of ravenous kittens and burnt!

Bob – I see. That's all we have time for! Goodbye and goodnight!

I know I will see you next story round! Bye 'Yal!


End file.
